Shinobi
by Hitto-sama
Summary: A Konoha, il existe un homme plus fort que les autres : le Quatrième Hokage. Entre désir et douleur, il choisit la meilleure solution lorsque le danger frappe aux portes de son village. Il ne peut faire autrement, parce qu'il est shinobi.


- Titre : Les hommes dont l'âme pue le sang  
- Auteur : Hitto-sama  
- Correction : Akasha  
- Base : Naruto  
- Rating : R (pour un langage cru et des actions pas glop)  
- Genre : One-Shot (mais très long, accrochez-vous), ………… Une fic pas sympa avec du sang, muha ha ha ! Hey, vous avez ouvert une fic d'Hitto-sama, 'fallait pas trop espérer y voir des agneaux en train de brouter dans une prairie fleurie … En fait, je devrais carrément mettre genre "Hitto-sama" XD Ouais, la mégalomanie fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Et puis, vous vous attendiez à quoi avec un titre pareil, hum ?  
- Disclaimer : L'univers de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient pas. Mais lui appartient-il encore ?

_Note 1 :_ Un truc qui me tourne dans la tête depuis longtemps, plus ou moins à cause de Bakuzen (ce devait être une annexe mais finalement, c'est plus intéressant en One Shot). Ça se passe sur plus d'un an (ça commence peu après le treizième anniversaire de Kakashi –donc Kakashi Gaiden- et jusqu'à la mort du Quatrième, soit la nuit du dix au onze Octobre de l'année suivante, pour les pointilleux) . En fait, j'écris ce que Kishimoto n'a pas encore dessiné (mais je suis sûre et certaine que sa version des faits diverge totalement de cette fic, normal, il n'inclut pas de scènes de carnage dans son manga pour cause d'économie d'encre et de trames).

_Note 2 :_ Je suis assez méticuleuse sur les habitudes des japonais aussi y fais-je référence. Vous avez des notes en fin de chapitre pour comprendre mais je ne vais pas mettre de numéro, ah ah … Ce sont juste des notes explicatives qui me paraissent nécessaires et auxquelles je pense en écrivant et/ou en relisant, ça n'a pas vraiment d'ordre. Mais peut-être feriez-vous bien d'y jeter un œil avant de vous attaquer au one shot, ça vous mettrait dans le bain.

_Note 3 : _Hum … En fait, après consultation de mes neurones, je trouve plus judicieux que vous lisiez la fic et que vous vous référiez à la fin aux explications. Après, rien ne vous empêche de relire la fic pour la savourer pleinement en comprenant les diverses petites allusions (je ne choisis pas mes mots et l'emplacement de mes phrases au hasard, voyez-vous ... Et comme dit l'autre : "le plus insignifiant des hommes peut être le plus puissant des alliés". A bon entendeur.).

_Note 4 :_ Je n'en démordrai pas : le Quatrième Hokage gardera le nom d'Uzumaki Tatsumaki dans toutes les fics que j'écrirai, niark. Et Kyûbi restera un nabot, accessoirement. Et je martyriserai Kakashi, nah.

_Note 5 :_ La fic n'est pas YAOI même s'il y a un petit bisou. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'un des deux protagonistes n'a pas de genre masculin ou féminin, AH AH ! C'est même une fic hétéro ! Fuyez adeptes du "YAOI-forever" !

_Note 6 : _Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, durant l'écriture de ce One-shot, de vérifier la date de l'anniversaire de Kakashi. Il me semble que c'est en Septembre aussi ai-je décidé de fixer son anniversaire au vingt-neuf Septembre. Merci de ne pas tenir compte de la date officielle si celle que je vous impose n'est pas exacte.

_Note 7 :_ Après avoir visionné quelques épisodes de Naruto, j'ai cru comprendre que la Rin de l'ANBU appelait Kakashi par "sempaï" donc qu'il était son aîné. Cette même Rin a(vait) pour frère Hayate, mort pendant l'examen de passage. Mais j'ai vu tout ça trop tard et j'ai fait de Rin quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous prie de ne pas prendre en compte l'anime ni le manga sur ce point, merci. De même pour la date d'anniversaire d'Hayate dont j'ignore tout et que j'ai vaguement fixé quelque part dans le mois d'Octobre.

**_Note 8 :_ SPOILERS si vous n'avez pas lu Kakashi Gaiden (en même temps, ça se passe après mais j'y fais quand même référence).**

_Note 9 :_ Bonne lecture XD

_Note 10 :_ Après une nouvelle assemblée au sommet, j'ai décidé de renommer cette fic "Shinobi" et de mettre en sous-titre l'ancien titre, "Les hommes dont l'âme pue le sang".

-¤ Shinobi ¤-  
_Les hommes dont l'âme pue le sang_

"Ça y est, tu l'as ta promotion, gamin."

Selon l'opinion publique, Uzumaki Tatsumaki, vingt-quatre ans et toutes ses dents, aurait sauté de joie, exprimé à quel point il était heureux, naturellement, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Devant lui se tenait son professeur, le Sannin Jiraiya, lui-même disciple du Troisième Hokage. Une pointure, une grosse pointure, du genre à être l'un des dix meilleurs shinobi du coin (et le coin s'étendait environ à un continent, c'était pour dire). Derrière lui, un désert où le sable n'arrivait plus à absorber le sang des milliers de victimes, formant de petits lacs miroitant tranquillement au soleil. Les rares personnes à se lever étaient des ninja de la Feuille, vérifiant que leurs ennemis étaient morts. Il y avait un gamin parmi eux, pas bien grand ni très développé, les cheveux blancs malgré son âge. Ceci dit, il était trop couvert de sang pour que l'on puisse réellement apprécier les couleurs qu'il arborait. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille brune aux yeux tristes essuyait un petit sabre, se mordant à moitié la lèvre inférieure, dégoûtée par le nombre de victimes alors que son pays avait signé un pacte d'alliance avec ces ninja, à terre. Un cri de joie retentit dans la plaine.

"Maître !"

Seulement voilà, l'opinion publique, on s'en foutait royalement. L'Eclair Jaune sauta dans les bras de son professeur qui pesta pour le principe. Il allait lui saloper la veste propre qu'il venait d'enfiler, le con !

"C'est entièrement grâce à vous que je dois ce poste, Maître ! J'vous aime !  
- Doucement, Tatsu, ne maltraite pas mes vieilles vertèbres, marmonna Jiraiya en sentant son élève resserrer son étreinte."

A une centaine de mètres de là, Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il remit son bandeau frontal sur son œil gauche, grinçant des dents en le sentant imbibé de sang. Son professeur se fichait du nombre de morts qu'il engendrait. Les cris de joie du grand blond continuèrent à lui arriver mais Kakashi ne prêta attention qu'aux corbeaux dans le ciel, planant en cercle. Ils feraient un bon repas.

"Vous êtes prêts ? Bon, on y va ! Gardez les yeux fermés surtout, hein, pas de triche ! Kakashi, tu fermes bien les yeux ? Les deux ?  
- Oui Maître, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix lasse.  
- Trois, deux, un … ouverture de porte !"

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Uzumaki Tatsumaki aimait ménager ses effets –et faire des surprises douteuses à ses élèves. Kakashi entendit une porte s'ouvrir en se demandant bien ce qu'on lui préparait encore cette fois. Il se rappela un entraînement dans un bâtiment désaffecté, soit disant pour "les préparer au terrain". Un léger frisson parcouru le gamin qui se tendit un peu plus. On ne le prendrait pas par surprise cette fois. La main de son maître le poussa d'un pas dans une pièce qui n'avait pas l'air très grande, en déduisit Kakashi en écoutant attentivement le bruit de ses pas. Elle était circulaire, en plus, et encombrée. Et puis il y avait une odeur de papiers et de tabac froid.

"Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux."

Kakashi s'exécuta tandis que son professeur faisait un "tadaaaaa" retentissant en se plantant devant ses disciples. Rin, sa coéquipière, lâcha un "ooh" de surprise –ils avaient échappé à un des cadeaux empoisonnés de l'Eclair Jaune, Kakashi devrait remercier toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour l'occasion– avant de se tourner vers son cadet. Kakashi haussa le seul sourcil visible.

"On est dans le bureau du Hokage, 'pas de quoi en faire tout un plat."

Tatsumaki soupira. Kakashi était très doué, certes, très intelligent, il fallait le reconnaître, et avait un brillant avenir devant lui mais il était aussi parfois très terre à terre. L'adulte croisa les bras sur son torse et jeta un coup d'œil à Rin. Elle non plus n'avait visiblement pas saisi l'allusion. C'était pourtant clair, non ? Il soupira une fois de plus et s'assit sur le bureau devant ses élèves terrorisés. Même leur professeur ne pouvait pas avoir un tel zèle dans le bureau du Hokage, y'avait des limites à tout.

"C'est ici que vous me trouverez la plupart du temps à partir de la semaine prochaine."

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors dans la pièce. Kakashi comprit toute l'ampleur de cette phrase innocemment prononcée sur un ton désinvolte –et le manque total de respect pour le bureau. Uzumaki Tatsumaki, jonin depuis l'âge de quinze ans, professeur depuis sa majorité –soit vingt printemps–, serait Hokage à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans et des poussières. Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Kakashi. Son professeur dû le pressentir car il eut un sourire moins brillant que ceux qu'il leur réservait d'habitude.

"Je ne pourrais plus assurer votre entraînement comme je l'entends, je vais avoir beaucoup d'autres obligations. Si vous souhaitez changer d'affectation, c'est le moment où jamais."

Kakashi fit non de la tête de manière ferme. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et tant pis s'il ne voyait son professeur que rarement. Peu de gens pouvaient rivaliser avec lui, après tout. Rin baissa les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tatsumaki.

"Kakashi, tu peux nous laisser ? J'aimerai parler seul à Rin.  
- Ouais, marmonna le gamin en amorçant son départ.  
- Merci, lui répondit le nouvel Hokage avec un sourire. Il faudrait aussi que je te parle mais nous avons le temps."

Kakashi lui fit un signe de la main et sortit du bureau. A l'intérieur, Tatsumaki descendit du meuble et s'approcha de la jeune fille, se permettant de poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Il la détailla comme d'habitude avec son regard d'un bleu profond, calme mais illuminé.

"J'ai bien vu que la guerre n'est pas faite pour toi, Rin."

Elle se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête.

"Tu as seize ans, il serait peut-être temps de laisser tomber, non ?  
- Non ! répondit-elle énergiquement. Ces quatre années passées avec vous, Maître, n'ont rien changé ! Mon désir d'être une excellente kunoïchi n'a pas faibli ! Seulement … Je …"

Tatsumaki lui adressa un sourire encore plus doux que d'habitude, se pencha un peu en avant et posant sa deuxième main sur l'épaule frêle de son élève.

"La guerre n'est pas faite pour toi, en tout cas, pas sur le champ de bataille. Une autre formation est à envisager, tu ne crois pas ? Tu peux être une kunoïchi de talent ailleurs qu'au milieu d'une pluie de sang."

Il passa pensivement sa main sur la joue de l'enfant. Elle retenait sa respiration.

"Je vais t'aider."

Le village n'était plus en deuil lorsque le nouvel Hokage se présenta. Le Troisième le regardait d'un œil bienveillant alors qu'il faisait le pitre, une fois de plus. Non content d'avoir crié son nom depuis le toit, il était monté sur la rambarde et avait lancé son chapeau à la foule. Une horde de fangirls s'étaient alors précipitées pour le récupérer. Derrière, Kakashi, les bras croisés, regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil. Son professeur était un coureur de jupon. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait aperçut un suçon dans le cou du bellâtre, ou même vu une femme émerger de sa chambre alors qu'il était en visite chez l'adulte –c'était sa faute après tout s'il avait dit à ses disciples de passer quand ils le voulaient. Le professeur de son professeur, Jiraiya, universellement connu pour être absent lors de n'importe quelle cérémonie, était fiché lui aussi comme séducteur (et pervers notable interdit de séjour dans un bon nombre d'hôtels et de bains dans tout le pays). Tatsumaki avait certainement hérité de cela. Preuve qu'on n'apprenait pas forcément que des bonnes choses avec certaines personnes. Kakashi espérait seulement ne pas finir comme le type en train d'improviser une danse de la victoire sur sa rambarde (il paraissait qu'il était Hokage mais ce n'était certainement que des ragots). A côté de lui, Rin riait discrètement. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire, nota Kakashi. Elle qui avait perdu toute gaîté depuis la mort du troisième membre de l'équipe, Uchiha Obito. Kakashi regarda à sa droite, place habituelle d'Obito mais l'endroit était vide, si on exceptait les deux vieux camarades du Troisième.

La soirée fut très arrosée, un moment idéal pour être attaqué puisque la plupart des shinobi roulaient sous les tables. Tatsumaki avait emménagé dans des appartements de fonction, surplombant toute la ville où on voyait encore de la lumière dans les rues bien après les deux heures du matin où les échoppes étaient tenues de fermer. Mais comme tout le monde aurait une sacrée gueule de bois quelques heures plus tard, personne n'y ferait attention. Un véritable festin avait été engouffré par le Hokage et ses proches –Jiraiya était arrivé comme une fleur vers vingt-trois heures pour les aider à assécher l'endroit. Bien qu'il n'eut que treize ans, Kakashi s'aventura à goûter au saké et à d'autres alcools mais il n'y adhéra pas complètement. C'était un peu fort pour lui, aussi se contenta-t-il de boire ses jus de fruits le reste de la nuit, prétextant qu'il fallait au moins une personne tenant debout pour ramener les autres. Et il refusa systématiquement toutes les coupes que son professeur lui tendait, par acquis de conscience. Au moins on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'inciter un mineur à boire si ses élèves étaient parfaitement nets à la fin de la fête. Mais au grand désespoir de Kakashi, Rin avait plus bu que mangé. Il la coucha dans une chambre d'invité avant de partir, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité avec son maître dans la demeure. Il rentra chez lui en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement et s'effondra sur son lit avec délectation. Dire qu'il fallait qu'il se lève dans à peine quatre heures …

Comme prévu, Kakashi arriva dans le bureau du Hokage à neuf heures tapantes, la tête étrangement lourde. A son grand étonnement, le bureau était vide si on exceptait quelques papiers posés de-ci de-là. Kakashi sortit la tête du bureau et dû bien admettre qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les locaux de l'administration à une heure si matinale après une beuverie sans nom. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de son maître d'être en retard. Kakashi s'assit dans un petit fauteuil inconfortable et attendit droit comme un i le retour, ou plutôt l'arrivée, de l'Hokage. Son ventre criait famine depuis belle lurette lorsque enfin un grand blond plus ébouriffé que jamais et avec de belles cernes sous les yeux arriva dans son bureau, traînant des pieds.

"Yo, Kakashi ! fit Tatsumaki avec un ton qui se voulait plein d'entrait. Désolé de t'avoir fait poireauter mais j'ai eut un mal fou à me lever … ça te dit d'aller casser la croûte ?  
- Ce n'est pas sérieux, grogna Kakashi en se levant. C'est votre premier jour en tant qu'Hokage et vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard ainsi que d'échapper à vos responsabilités quelques heures de plus.  
- Hum … N'utilise pas des mots trop compliqués, j'ai mal à la tête ……  
- …………."

Kakashi suivit pourtant son professeur dans les rues de Konoha, étrangement calmes ce jour là. La rumeur voulait que beaucoup de pharmacies avaient été dévalisées le matin même. Tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec les maux d'estomac, de tête et de cheveux était en rupture de stock. Dans les restaurants, on n'hurlait pas comme d'habitudes aux cuisines et plusieurs crieurs publics durent engager des gardes du corps pour la journée. Tatsumaki s'installa à sa table préférée d'un petit restaurant de brochettes où il avait l'habitude de venir avec ses disciples. Ils commandèrent la même chose que d'habitude, en dehors du fait que Tatsumaki demanda du thé à la place du saké, et attendirent leur repas qui arriva rapidement. Les trois brochettes de bœuf légèrement pimentées étaient accompagnées d'un bol de riz, de légumes marinés au vinaigre et d'une soupe miso. Kakashi retira son masque et avala sa soupe d'une traite, ne prenant pas le temps de la savourer comme il était d'usage. Tatsumaki sourit faiblement. Moins il montrait son visage, mieux il se sentait. Il allait lui donner l'occasion de se sentir bien un long moment alors.

"On m'a adressé une demande.  
- Quel genre ? demanda le gamin en triant avec soin les légumes –il détestait le choux chinois."

Le Hokage prit le temps de savourer la soupe et Kakashi ne s'en formalisa pas. Son professeur aimait ménager ses effets, c'était même une des valeurs sûres de Konoha. Tatsumaki prit une brochette et retira à l'aide de ses baguettes les boulettes, calmement. Il aurait pu faire ça les yeux fermés tellement il avait répété ces gestes durant ces quatre dernières années (et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un ninja très puissant alors c'était simple pour lui, même avec un bras ou deux en mois).

"Du genre qui te concerne.  
- Ah ?"

Kakashi avala une grosse bouchée de riz gluant et fit la moue. Trop de sauce soja, une fois de plus. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas facile de doser avec ces petites bouteilles qui versaient soit pas assez soit, fatalement, trop de condiment. Tatsumaki sourit et mastiqua une boulette avant de rajouter de la sauce piquante sur les autres.

"Quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi. Quelqu'un d'important."

Le gosse était suspendu à ses lèvres, il le voyait bien. Tatsumaki posa ses baguettes et conseilla à Kakashi de faire de même.

"Quelqu'un veut que tu intègres son groupe."

Les yeux bleus plongèrent dans l'œil gris visible.

"Le capitaine de la garde des ANBU."

Rin avait intégré la section médicale depuis deux mois et n'avait vu son camarade que les rares fois où il passait à l'hôpital. Kakashi était passé une semaine plus tôt pour un vaccin et lui avait proposé de déjeuner avec lui ce jour-là. Rin posa sa blouse dans le vestiaire et sortit dans la rue. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé avec Kakashi, ça lui faisait plaisir. Et puis elle l'aimait bien, ce gamin. Kakashi était un peu comme son petit frère, à défaut d'être plus. Il avait deux ans et demi de moins et ne se préoccupait pas de l'autre sexe. Elle avait bien entendu tenté sa chance une ou deux fois. Kakashi l'avait alors regardé d'une manière qui en disait long sur son embarras. Son professeur lui avait ensuite expliqué que Kakashi n'avait connu aucune femme en dehors de sa mère. Rin était la deuxième personne du sexe opposé qu'il côtoyait vraiment. Et puis il était trop foutrement sérieux pour se laisser aller à batifoler. Elle avait donc laissé tomber, le protégeant comme un petit frère pas très au fait des choses de la vie –et c'était tout à fait le cas. Il n'était pas ignorant non plus mais s'en fichait royalement.

La jeune fille arriva au point de rendez-vous, un certain banc d'une certaine place. C'était là qu'ils retrouvaient leur professeur, avant. Elle soupira discrètement et rejoignit Kakashi qui attendait depuis au moins dix minutes. Rin savait à quel point il avait horreur d'être en retard. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que Kakashi avait pris quelques centimètres, ce qui ne l'avait pas frappé à l'hôpital une semaine plutôt. Et puis il avait surtout un tas de bandages et de mercurochrome un peu partout.

"Wow … Tu t'es battu contre un monstre ou quoi ?  
- J'en suis capable, grogna Kakashi. Mais non, c'est le résultat du dernier entraînement avec Maître Tatsumaki.  
- Oh …"

Rin savait à quel point leur professeur pouvait manquer totalement de compassion, aussi bien pour un ennemi que pour un élève. S'il jugeait les coups nécessaires, il ne s'en privait pas. Et comme Kakashi avait la fâcheuse tendance à aller jusqu'au bout de ses ressources, c'était souvent lui qui en ramassait le plus. Rin se contentait de quelques coups et elle faisait ensuite semblant d'être trop mal en point pour continuer. Tatsumaki ne lui disait rien si elle s'évanouissait pour de faux. Quant à Obito, il abandonnait systématiquement et se faisait engueuler par l'Eclair Jaune. L'un des grands plaisirs de Kakashi était d'en rajouter une louche sur le chemin du retour. Enfin, c'était avant la disparition d'Obito, bien entendu. Kakashi traîna Rin jusque dans un restaurant de poissons et fruits de mer, chose qu'elle détestait mais Kakashi aimait beaucoup l'anguille grillée et ne manquait pas une occasion d'en déguster. Rin se contenta de prendre une soupe aux raviolis de crevettes alors que Kakashi commandait deux portions de riz à l'anguille grillée, le tout accompagné de son sacro-saint jus de fruits.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenue médecin, fit Kakashi en entamant avec plaisir son premier bol de riz où trônait trois grosses tranches d'anguille.  
- Hum … Maître Tatsumaki m'a recommandé auprès du chef de service à l'hôpital central. Et toi ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps !  
- Mission sur mission.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ouais. C'est ce que j'ai demandé au maître et il a accepté. Mais tu le connais, il a l'esprit retord. Je me retrouve avec des missions de rang S. C'est difficile mais j'avance vite.  
- Vers la tombe ?  
- Non, dans mon entraînement.  
- Les missions de rang S sont un entraînement pour toi, répondit Rin avec un petit rire incrédule."

Kakashi prit une tranche d'anguille entre ses baguettes et l'avala d'un coup sous le regard dégoûté de sa camarade. Elle se contenta de manger calmement ses raviolis, évitant soigneusement de regarder le goinfre en face d'elle.

"Il paraît que tu le vois souvent."

Rin sourit. Kakashi parlait d'un ton désinvolte, ce qui voulait dire, après traduction, qu'il lui en voulait d'être privilégiée. Elle posa ses baguettes calmement et observa Kakashi qui faisait semblant de rien.

"Tu n'as qu'à être là plus souvent.  
- ……  
- Et puis ce ne sont que des visites de courtoisies, tu sais. Il ne risque pas de m'apprendre une super technique très puissante et je suis loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec toi.  
- Tu interprètes vachement."

Kakashi était parfois d'une mauvaise foi hallucinante mais Rin ne s'en formalisait pas. Un petit frère était forcément de mauvaise foi face à sa grande sœur.

"Une rumeur court parmi les jonin, marmonna Kakashi en formant une boule de riz dans son bol avec ses baguettes. Mais bien entendu, tu n'es pas jonin, tu n'as pas pu l'entendre.  
- …… Accouche."

Kakashi sourit et avala son riz d'une traite, terminant son premier bol. Il prit le deuxième et n'attendit pas pour mordre dans une tranche d'anguille, trop pressé d'avoir son goût en bouche. Il mastiqua un peu la chair, la garda en bouche un instant pour aspirer le jus et avala enfin, sous les yeux médusés de Rin. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

"C'est à propos du maître, justement. 'paraît qu'il prépare une technique spéciale.  
- Je n'en savais rien.  
- Normal, je viens de te dire que …  
- Je sais, je sais, coupa Rin. Quel genre de technique ?  
- Bonne question. J'aimerai bien savoir aussi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre le Rasengan alors je compte bien lui piquer autre chose, maintenant que j'ai un … tu sais quoi.  
- Hum … Au lieu de te comporter en voleur, demande-lui directement."

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi pointa divers bandages sur ses bras.

"Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant l'entraînement ?  
- Alala …  
- Dis, Rin, tu ne pourrais pas lui demander ce que c'est, toi ?  
- Pour être dans ton état ? Non merci.  
- Il a toujours eut des remords à te frapper lors des entraînements. Je suis sûr que si tu passes pour plus faible que tu ne l'es, il craquera.  
- Je dois le prendre comment … ?"

La neige était arrivée le quinzième jour de décembre. Il en était tombée suffisamment pour faire pester Kakashi. Il n'aimait pas la neige et encore moins quand il était en mission, grelottant dans son uniforme mouillé depuis belle lurette. Son manteau était tout aussi trempé et le refroidissait plus qu'autre chose. Pour parfaire le tableau de cette magnifique journée, il n'était pas seul en mission. Deux newbies l'accompagnaient. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était jonin et sa position serait bientôt confirmée après une deuxième volée de tests mais ceux-là venaient à peine de passer l'examen. Ils étaient en ballottage, dans le jargon. Lui aussi à bien y repenser mais il avait fait ses preuves et tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que les tests de confirmation ne seraient qu'une formalité. Ça se passait comme ça à l'époque. Les chunin se présentaient à un premier examen, les meilleurs étaient mis à l'épreuve une année, donc en ballottage, puis passaient un deuxième test qui les confirmait en tant que jonin ou bien les rétrogradait. Mais vu le peu d'effectif après la guerre, ce système serait abandonné dès l'année suivante. Les deux bleus faisaient partie de la dernière session en ballottage. Kakashi trouvait ça profondément injuste. C'était un excellent moyen de juger de la qualité des recrues mais ce n'était pas lui l'Hokage et il n'en avait aucune envie.

"Ma veste n'est pas mouillée, tu la veux ?"

Kakashi fusilla du regard le type en face de lui, plus grand d'une bonne tête –ils avaient pourtant le même âge, les cheveux noirs et épais en une coupe au bol ridicule et un sourire à toute épreuve. Et puis il portait une combinaison complète verte ce qui était particulièrement discret sur toute cette neige blanche. Kakashi aurait encore compris au printemps ou en été, ç'aurait pu être judicieux pour se cacher dans une forêt mais ce n'était pas du tout approprié à ce moment-là. Le bleu comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas insister et proposa sa veste à l'autre newbie. Lui aussi était particulièrement grand, le visage calme et implacable. De courts cheveux noirs dépassaient de-ci de-là sous son bandeau frontal qu'il utilisait comme couvre-chef. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la mission, c'était à peine s'il s'était présenté. Kakashi s'en fichait royalement. C'était lui le chef d'équipe, les autres n'avaient pas à l'ouvrir.

Ils avancèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres avant d'arriver en bordure de forêt. Là où un grand champ d'herbes aurait dû s'étendre, il n'y avait plus que de la neige et des congères. Kakashi grommela. Il détestait l'hiver. Et il détestait les congères. Surtout que certaines culminaient à plus de deux mètres et lui ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante-cinq. Quand allait-il enfin se décider à piquer une petite crise de croissance … ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de marcher sur la neige. L'équipe devait repérer une horde de shinobi qui s'étaient enfuie peu avant la dernière bataille de la dernière guerre. Les déserteurs ne méritaient que la mort, tous les Kage s'étaient bien mis d'accord sur le sujet. Certains de ces couards étant forts, la mission était classée A –la première mission A de Kakashi depuis pas mal de temps, des vacances en d'autres termes– et les newbies avaient été placés en renfort. Une autre équipe suivait à deux heures d'intervalle derrière eux, au cas où il y aurait des cadavres à ramener.

"On rampe, chef ?"

Kakashi croisa les bras dans une tentative de faire valoir son autorité mais c'était surtout pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il n'y avait que cette solution, de toute manière.

"Toi, fit-il à l'intention du géant, tu passes devant. T'es chargé de creuser et c'est tout. L'autre, continua Kakashi en se tournant vers le type en collant vert, en deuxième. Tu viens en renfort si on est attaqué. Moi je surveille les arrières et j'interviendrai de toute manière au cas où parce que je suis le plus rapide.  
- J'ai un nom, informa calmement le géant. Morino Ibiki, j'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes. Et lui, c'est Maïto Gaï.  
- Navré, j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire concernant les bleus, répondit sèchement Kakashi. Je ne me souviens que de ceux que je trouve forts. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez et on verra à ce moment-là."

Ibiki fronça ses imposants sourcils dégarnis mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'obéir, commençant à creuser la neige à quatre pattes. Gaï suivait en consolidant le tunnel et Kakashi pouvait presque marcher accroupi dans le passage. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de mettre le grand devant. Ils traversèrent le champ de neige en entier avant de percevoir à nouveau le jour. Ils avaient mis environ une heure pour passer et Kakashi se retenait avec peine de claquer des dents en sortant la tête dehors. La neige les avait plus ou moins isolé du froid polaire et se retrouver soudainement en plein vent lui assurait une bonne pneumonie pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Au moins ça lui donnerait une excuse pour échapper au repas avec la famille de Rin le soir du Nouvel An.

"C'était là."

Gaï sortit du trou en premier, bousculant un peu Ibiki qui avait du mal à se relever après tout ce temps plié en quatre. Kakashi regarda aux alentours. Il ne fallait pas être un ninja très expérimenté pour remarquer que leurs cibles s'étaient enfuies. Il y avait un tas de traces de pas dans la neige, des traces de corps tombés, de lutte aussi. Et puis le camp avait été abandonné, on voyait encore un début de feu.

"Et bien, on arrive trop tard, fit Gaï en constatant les dégâts.  
- Pas de sang, rectifia Kakashi en récupérant des armes par-ci par là. Ils sont partis en courant vers la montagne là-bas.  
- La frontière, informa Ibiki.  
- Hum … Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les faire fuir comme ça ? demanda Gaï en regardant tout autour."

Kakashi haussa les épaules et rangea ses trouvailles dans ses poches, récupérant au passage d'autres choses qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles (nourriture, cartes, manteau à la bonne taille, etc …). Ibiki s'éloigna un peu de ses deux camarades et s'arrêta devant un gros trou dans la neige.

"Ça doit être ça."

Gaï arriva aussitôt et lâcha un "ooooh" admiratif. Kakashi s'approcha mais ne vit qu'un gros trou. Il haussa les épaules.

"Et alors ?"

Ibiki le prit sous les bras et le souleva à la bonne hauteur, ignorant les protestations et les coups de pied du chef d'équipe. Kakashi, perché sur les épaules du géant, vit alors que ce n'était pas qu'un simple trou. Ça avait la forme d'une énorme patte.

"Et donc vous avez suivis les traces de fuite pour trouver, dans la forêt, les criminels …  
- Atchiii !  
- A tes souhaits, Kakashi.  
- Berci …  
- Je reprends. Ils étaient déchiquetés.  
- Oui monsieur."

Tatsumaki posa la feuille sur son bureau et regarda avec attention les trois enfants rentrés de mission une heure plutôt à peine. Kakashi tremblait comme une feuille et avait visiblement une fièvre de cheval. Les deux autres aussi semblaient mal en point mais c'était plutôt l'horreur du carnage qui les avait mis dans cet état.

"Et sur le chemin du retour, vous vous êtes faits attaquer par un renard d'une taille remarquable que vous aviez visiblement dérangé dans son repas.  
- Il était en retrait du chemin, informa Ibiki. On a entendu des bruits de …  
- Epargne-moi les détails, fit l'Hokage avec un sourire."

Il comprenait que des enfants qui n'avaient été qu'en retrait lors de l'assaut final de la guerre avaient un peu de mal à décrire la scène. Kakashi semblait s'en ficher mais son Maître savait que ça l'avait touché.

"Bref, on a entendu quelque chose et on s'est approché, continua Gaï. Il y avait un renard, plus grand que moi au garrot, en train de … finir de manger …  
- Mais il était trop petit pour avoir fait cette emprunte dans la neige, marmonna Kakashi.  
- Il nous a attaqué, poursuivit Ibiki. Il a bondit et si Kakashi n'avait pas réagit aussi vite, on ne serait pas là devant vous.  
- Ah ? fit Tatsumaki d'un ton très intéressé.  
- Chidori, se contenta de répondre Kakashi non sans fierté."

Le Hokage sourit sincèrement à son disciple. Oui, Kakashi s'était bien amélioré pendant ces quelques mois. Il était fier de son disciple et fier à ce qu'on le convoite. Le capitaine de la garde des ANBU lui répétait souvent qu'il souhaitait que Kakashi réfléchisse à sa proposition. A chaque fois, Tatsumaki lui répondait que son disciple était honoré par une telle demande mais qu'il était malheureusement très occupé pour l'instant, cependant, il y réfléchissait sérieusement. En gros, il jouait le rôle de secrétaire particulière pour Kakashi. Ça l'amusait beaucoup mais il ne fallait pas que ça dure. Ce rythme ne convenait pas à Kakashi, il serait bien mieux chez les ANBU et développerait une force incroyable. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à un gamin aussi borné qu'une mule.

"Et bien et bien … Merci pour ces informations, les enfants. Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'hôpital pour soigner au plus tôt ce qui est en train de vous tomber dessus. Reposez-vous bien, vous êtes dispensés d'activité jusqu'à la fin des fêtes de fin d'année.  
- Je ne tiendrai pas si longtemps sans action, grommela Kakashi.  
- Oh ? s'émerveilla Tatsumaki. Alors passe chez moi un soir, on se fera un petit entraînement, toi et moi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bougé non plus et je me rouille, fit-il en faisant craquer sa nuque."

Kakashi sourit et c'était visible pour une fois parce qu'il avait retiré son masque –ce n'était pas très hygiénique d'éternuer dedans. Les trois adolescents sortirent du bureau du Hokage et Gaï se permit une remarque.

"Tu lui parles souvent comme ça, au Hokage ?  
- C'est mon professeur, répondit fièrement Kakashi."

Ibiki haussa un sourcil et suivit le nabot, laissant Gaï récupérer de sa surprise.

Rin regardait avec intérêt la ville illuminée en contrebas, depuis la grande baie vitrée d'un des salons de la nouvelle demeure de son professeur. Des domestiques installaient une multitude de plats très compliqués sur une petite table basse dans le même salon alors que le Hokage était encore absent. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait se libérer qu'en début de soirée et qu'elle devrait l'attendre un peu. Rin soupira. Tatsumaki était gentil, quand il s'y mettait. C'était rare alors il fallait en profiter. Mais il savait être agréable le soir du Nouvel An. Il tentait de réunir ses disciples à ce moment-là cependant, Obito n'avait jamais pu venir, le clan Uchiha étant un peu trop strict. Il paraissait que c'était encore pire depuis quelques temps, le chef du clan Uchiha ayant informé le Hokage qu'il serait père une deuxième fois dans le courant de l'été prochain. Sa femme avait été félicité par Tatsumaki, un peu dépité de voir le clan si heureux à cette nouvelle. Ils avaient vite oublié le deuil en l'honneur d'Obito. Rin avait cru comprendre que Kakashi avait boudé l'invitation du chef des Uchiha, pourtant un ami et co-équipier de son propre père. Mais il fallait dire que Kakashi avait plutôt une dent contre ce type. Les deux hommes avaient été une paire d'amis, avant l'incident. Donc il refusait obstinément tout rapport avec le clan Uchiha, malgré l'acquisition récente du Sharingan. Funèbre cadeau d'anniversaire.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le Hokage, jetant dans un coin son manteau et s'essayant lourdement à la table basse. Rin lui sourit et s'approcha. Elle avait revêtu son plus beau kimono, un cadeau de sa grand-mère pour ses quinze ans. Il était d'un rouge profond avec de grandes manches sur lesquelles des poissons stylisés bullaient tranquillement. Une obi noire complétait le tout. Tatsumaki regarda avec attention les plis du vêtement se faire et se défaire alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait. Elle était très jolie et lui n'était pas très soigné. Il sortait à peine de son bureau et n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à se mettre malgré les circonstances. Il n'aimait pas les kimono et puis sa tenue de shinobi était très sobre, pour coller à l'ambiance. C'était aussi au cas où il serait attaqué. Tatsumaki n'y croyait pas trop mais ça lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas se changer.

"Kakashi ne vient pas ? demanda Rin timidement.  
- Je lui ai envoyé une invitation mais il semblerait qu'il soit trop malade pour sortir de son lit. Je lui avais dit de passer à l'hôpital mais noooon, ç'aurait été trop simple. Pourquoi écouter son professeur quand on peut n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? C'est tellement plus commode, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras."

Rin sourit et lui proposa une coupe de saké. Ils ne seraient que tout les deux pour le réveillon.

Kakashi zappa une énième fois et tomba sur une émission récurrente à cette période de l'année, un jeu télévisé dans lequel les concurrents se faisaient ridiculiser tout en riant de leur bêtise. Il soupira et goba un senbei, s'étouffant à moitié et bu à grandes gorgées son thé tiède, voire franchement froid. Soudainement, le salon où il était, sa position de loque sur un canapé, regarder la télévision un soir de fête, son repas commandé chez le traiteur, tout ça lui pesait. Malgré la lumière allumée, il se sentait dans le noir. C'était un Nouvel An en solitaire, le premier de sa vie, et ça lui pesait. Personne ne lui avait proposé de venir cette année. Personne ne pensait à lui. Il faisait noir malgré la lumière.

Quelques temps passèrent. La neige était déblayée chaque jour dans les rues de Konoha pourtant on avait toujours l'impression qu'il y en avait autant quelques heures plus tard. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait broyer du noir à Kakashi. Ça, et puis aussi le fait qu'on lui ait laissé les newbies sur le dos. Si Morino Machin était calme, Maïto Truc débordait d'énergie et n'était pas spécialement discret en mission. Efficaces, ils l'étaient tout les deux, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfoncé leur nom de famille dans le crâne. Ça suffisait de toute façon. Tout trois accoudés au comptoir d'un sushi bar, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir en mission. Encore des fuyards, pensa Kakashi. Ils se rapprochaient de Konoha selon les rapports. Il fallait les éliminer avant qu'ils n'invoquent un quelconque amendement oublié depuis longtemps pour avoir la protection du village. Ça se faisait pas mal depuis plusieurs mois. La mi-Mars était arrivée et avec elle son lot de réfugiés.

Kakashi trouvait la formule belle bien qu'ennuyante. Des paysans affolés accouraient des campagnes en demandant la protection de l'Hokage. C'était d'usage en temps de crise. Le Hokage n'était qu'à la tête d'une partie de l'armée du pays ainsi que du village caché. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter les réfugiés bien que cela lui déplaise fortement. Le seigneur du pays régnait en maître absolu sur le pays de la feuille. En gros, Uzumaki Tatsumaki n'était que le seigneur local d'un blède paumé même pas indiqué sur une carte. Bon, c'était un peu voulu aussi mais tout de même. Konoha n'existait pas, en pratique. Cependant, quasiment tout le monde connaissait son existence. Les shinobi étaient des gens respectés et craints en même temps par le reste de la population. Kakashi n'aimait pas ça. Il avait hérité ça de son professeur.

Les trois adolescents payèrent leur repas, reprirent leur sac à dos et partirent en direction des portes du village, inhabituellement fermées. C'était comme ça depuis fin Janvier. Trop d'arrivants, pas assez de place. Tant pis pour ceux qui étaient dehors. Ils montrèrent leur laissez-passer aux collègues chargés de surveiller les portes et sortirent du village. Quelques charrettes étaient sur le pavé, avec au total une cinquantaine de personnes essayant de convaincre les gardes de les laisser entrer. Kakashi haussa un sourcil. Pour si peu de personnes, son maître serait obligé d'ouvrir les portes. Il ne pouvait les refuser qu'à condition que Konoha n'ait plus les moyens de subvenir à leurs besoins et c'était loin d'être le cas. En même temps, Kakashi ne doutait pas un instant que le Hokage était prêt à assécher la ville et faire faire disette à tous ces habitants pour ne plus voir arriver personne. Le légendaire Eclair Jaune était certes très populaire, avait une image plutôt cool et sympathique, mais il savait aussi prendre des mesures totalement en contradiction avec son image publique, tout en s'arrangeant pour que les gens l'adulent. Un génie de la manipulation, pensa amèrement Kakashi.

Il fallait s'aventurer dans les montagnes pour trouver les fuyards. Ils se planquaient en attendant de venir frapper aux portes du village. De toute façon, le Hokage avait demandé à ce qu'on en repousse le plus possible. On avait compté plusieurs massacres et des attaques de renards un peu partout dans la région. Ils s'attaquaient toujours à des hordes d'hommes isolés, jamais à des fermes ou des villages et tous redoutaient ce moment. Pour l'instant, on ne déplorait aucune perte du côté de Konoha et le Hokage priait pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. Dans son bureau, Tatsumaki regardait pensivement une note que Rin lui avait laissée.

"_Je ne les ai pas eu. Je crois que cette fois, c'est la bonne._"

Il soupira. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Kakashi, Gaï et Ibiki s'étaient terrés sous un buisson plein de neige, ne pouvant que contempler le massacre qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Des renards de toutes les tailles bondissaient sur leurs proies (les fuyards), les déchiquetaient par principe et passaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était même pas pour se nourrir, c'était du meurtre gratuit. Alors que le dernier homme avait la gorge broyée par les crocs acérés d'un renard, les assassins s'arrêtèrent soudainement et regardèrent tous dans la même direction, quelque part derrière les enfants qui se crurent découverts. Chacun retint sa respiration et pria inconsciemment pour qu'on les oublie. Le ciel se couvrit alors. Kakashi leva la tête tant bien que mal et vit un immense animal passer au dessus de lui d'une démarche assurée et souple. La lumière revint mais fut à plusieurs reprises déviée par les neuf immenses queues du monstre. Celui-ci huma l'air et se retourna, fixant les enfants.

"Sortez de votre pathétique cachette."

La voix n'avait rien d'agressif ou de menaçant aussi les trois jonin acceptèrent de sortir –c'était ça et mourir la tête haute ou bien mourir comme un chien, de toute manière. Le grand renard s'assit calmement et approcha son immense museau vers les trois gamins qui tremblaient malgré eux. Il renifla longuement puis chassa d'un coup puissant une odeur qui l'incommodait. Seul Ibiki resta sur ses positions, Kakashi et Gaï durent faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber tant le souffle était puissant.

"Vous puez le sang, gamins.  
- Nous sommes shinobi, répondit fermement Kakashi."

La bête releva la tête et se remit sur ses quatre pattes non sans effort –il fallait en faire un minimum pour bouger cette énorme carcasse. Les autres renards partirent tous d'un commun accord alors que leur chef présumé se retournait, fouettant l'air de ses neuf queues.

"Je ne parlais pas de vos vêtements, mais de vos âmes. Vous puez la mort."

Il eut comme un rire mauvais en s'éloignant sans le moindre bruit –même les arbres déracinés sur son passage tombaient en silence.

"Shinobi … Les hommes dont l'âme pue le sang. Je m'en souviendrais."

Et il disparut comme il était apparu, sans un bruit.

Cela faisait une semaine que Kakashi était rentré et qu'il avait fait son rapport, une semaine qu'il se terrait chez lui. Son Maître n'avait rien dit mais son regard avait parlé pour lui.

"_Tu es un idiot Kakashi, tu aurais dû mourir en fermant ta grande gueule plutôt que de l'ouvrir et sortir une connerie plus grosse que toi, comme d'habitude. Oui, tu aurais mieux fait de mourir pour le village, ça m'aurait épargné d'avoir ce démon sur le dos. Tu es comme ton père, finalement._"

Le gamin tira un peu plus la couverture de son futon au dessus de sa tête. Si seulement il pouvait mourir étouffé, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais non, il avait simplement trop chaud. Kakashi se remit sur le dos et chassa la couverture d'un bras emporté par son élan. Il avait échoué en tant que shinobi, il le sentait. Un homme pourri de l'intérieur, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Non, pas homme, enfant. Il n'avait que treize ans et il était déjà oublié le temps où la majorité était à quinze. Il inspira calmement et chassa ses idées noires de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose ou sinon il ne serait plus bon à rien. Kakashi se leva et s'habilla dans la foulée, sortant de chez lui sans fermer à clé la porte. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voler et puis il pourrait retrouver facilement les voleurs. Quelque part, il espérait qu'on vienne le cambrioler, ça l'occuperait au moins une soirée. Et puis à quoi bon fermer une porte à clé alors que le tiers de la population du village était capable de fracasser un mur pour entrer ?

Kakashi déambula à travers le village et se retrouva étrangement devant la maison de Rin, dans les faubourgs Est, un quartier moyen avec des gens moyens. Lui habitait le quartier résidentiel du Centre, qui n'était au centre que par le nom. Il se trouvait en fait à l'Ouest de Konoha et regroupait les rues des différents clans importants : Uchiha, Hyûga, Nara, Mitarashi, Akimichi, Morino et ainsi de suite. Il y en avait trop de toute façon pour les énumérer. Le quartier couvrait un bon quart de la superficie de la ville. Il fallait dire que la plupart de ses habitants avait une nette tendance à la folie des grandeurs. Par exemple, le clan Uchiha occupait huit rues complètes et la maison du chef avait un jardin de la taille d'une patinoire. Quant au clan Nara qui élevait des cerfs, le domaine se comptait en dizaine d'hectares. Kakashi se contentait d'avoir hérité d'une propriété certes grande mais modeste comparée aux autres. Il y avait la maison principale et une dépendance un peu à l'écart au fond du jardin ainsi qu'une petite cahute servant autrefois à la cérémonie du thé mais Kakashi ne l'avait plus vue utilisée depuis la mort de sa grand-mère alors qu'il avait cinq ans.

Kakashi sonna à la porte de la maison au petit jardin propret où des perces neiges timides annonçaient l'arrivée du printemps. La mère de Rin, une petite femme toute en rondeurs, lui ouvrit et l'accueilli comme s'il était le fils cadet de la famille. Elle lui apprit que Rin avait déménagé dans son propre appartement deux semaines plus tôt et lui donna l'adresse ainsi qu'un bocal de prunes au vinaigre (qu'il détestait par-dessus tout mais il se contenta de prendre le cadeau et de vivement remercier la mère de sa camarade). Kakashi se mit donc en quête de l'appartement de Rin, situé dans la zone sud de Konoha, autrement dit celle qui était le plus souvent exposée aux attaques car la palissade y était moins haute qu'ailleurs. Et puis elle avait été fragilisée par quelques soixante-trois assauts divers et variés au cours de l'histoire, un record au niveau du continent. Kakashi préférait appeler ça de l'acharnement plutôt qu'une tactique militaire. Il trouva le petit appartement au troisième étage d'une longue barre de logements et sonna. Un instant, Kakashi se dit que c'était stupide de venir en pleine journée comme ça mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, la porte s'ouvrit suffisamment pour que la tête de Rin soit visible.

"Oh, Kakashi ! Je ne t'attendais pas …  
- Visiblement, oui, marmonna le gamin aux cheveux blancs. Si tu n'as pas jugé important de me prévenir que tu déménageais, c'était que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, tenta de se rattraper Rin. J'allais le faire mais … C'est encore le bordel, tu vois … J'aurais honte de te faire entrer et puis je doute que tu veuilles voir mes culottes un peu partout sur le sol.  
- …… Je n'y tiens pas, effectivement.  
- Et puis …"

Elle baissa la voix.

"Je ne suis pas seule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …"

Rin sourit d'un air gêné et rougit légèrement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Kakashi. Rin avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans sa vie. Ce devait être normal, dans la logique des choses. Rin avait deux ans de plus que lui, après tout. Et puis lui avait toujours fait la sourde oreille quand elle lui parlait de ce genre de chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle l'attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment de couilles pour regarder les choses en face ? C'était beau de rêver. Kakashi s'excusa et partit en laissant les prunes à Rin, lui disant que c'était un cadeau pour son déménagement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier car il avait déjà filé.

Kakashi fila directement à l'administration du village. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. Avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans le bureau de son professeur, deux gardes l'arrêtèrent et l'informèrent qu'il était impossible de rentrer car le Hokage était en réunion à l'extérieur. On ne tolérait aucun intrus dans le bureau tant que le maître des lieux n'y était pas. Kakashi les engueula pour la forme mais attendit sagement dans le couloir, l'air renfrogné. Même son maître n'était pas là lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Tatsumaki arriva deux bonnes heures plus tard, un tas de feuilles dans les bras. Il salua à peine son disciple et le fit patienter quelques minutes le temps qu'il range un peu. Kakashi frappa du poing sur le bureau lorsque les "quelques minutes" se transformèrent en une heure.

"Maître, j'ai pris ma décision.  
- Concernant ? l'encouragea Tatsumaki en le regardant d'une manière sérieuse lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne tolérait pas ce genre d'agissement.  
- J'accepte la proposition, je souhaite devenir ANBU."

Le visage du Hokage prit un air grave et il détourna la tête.

"Pour quelle raison ?  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas."

Tatsumaki se retint à grande peine de lui foutre une baffe. L'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il soupira et planta ses yeux bleus dans le gris de Kakashi.

"Alors bon vent."

L'été était arrivé et avec lui son lot de pluies. La chaleur étouffante plombait l'atmosphère. Au loin, au fond d'une large plaine, des nuages d'un blanc éclatant s'élevaient dans le ciel. En dessous, on ne voyait qu'un gris acier presque noir, signe d'un terrible orage. Un vent chaud chargé de l'odeur particulière de l'orage balaya les hautes herbes de la plaine où se trouvaient les ANBU. Une unité au complet, soit cinq personnes, ne faisait que constater une fois de plus les dégats occasionnés par la troupe de renards, sauf une. Quelqu'un de plus petit que les autres se désintéressait totalement de la scène, déjà trop vécue. La surveillance des renards avait été confiée aux ANBU après une attaque dirigée vers une équipe de genin et de leur professeur, deux mois plutôt. Après enquête, il semblait que l'un des genin avait provoqué un renard et que celui-ci s'était simplement jeté sur lui pour laver l'affront mais ça avait dégénéré. Le Hokage avait confié la tâche aux ANBU et ils avaient ordre d'attaquer à vue. Les renards ne se montraient plus depuis, laissant juste des traces de massacres derrière eux. Le capitaine de l'équipe, un grand type au masque de chien et aux cheveux roux en bataille, se releva finalement et essuya ses gants dans une petite serviette.

"Je crois que les choses sont assez claires comme ça : Maïto Yoshitoshi et ses trois élèves sont morts. Rentrons."

Voyant que le plus jeune d'entre eux ne quittait pas sa contemplation de l'horizon noir, le capitaine lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il savait que le gamin avait fait équipe pendant un temps avec le fils de Yoshitoshi et il en était navré pour lui mais ça ne changeait rien. Et puis ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer au jeune Maïto que son père était mort. Le capitaine le secoua un peu.

"Allez, Hatake, il faut rentrer."

Kakashi céda finalement et suivit ses camarades, laissant à une équipe de jonin arrivant sur les lieux le soin de rapatrier les corps, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du village, malheureusement, mais ne pouvaient pas y rentrer avant la fin de leur garde, soit dans soixante douze heures. Kakashi s'était fait au rythme de vie des ANBU bien qu'au début il eut un peu de mal. Dormir douze heures sur un total de cent soixante huit, soit une semaine, ce n'était pas évident à gérer les premiers temps mais il s'y était plié et avait désormais un mal fou à dormir plus lorsqu'il était en repos (une semaine sur quatre). Il ne s'en plaignait par car le jeu valait largement la chandelle. Kakashi avait subi un entraînement intensif les deux premiers mois et avait pu subtiliser bon nombre de techniques intéressantes aux membres de son équipe grâce au Sharingan. C'était toujours utile d'avoir deux personnes capables d'exécuter la même technique en même temps dans une équipe, répétait-il en guise d'excuse aux autres. Il était le seul enfant de l'équipe et le plus vieux avait déjà la trentaine bien frappée avec une certaine brioche enrobant sa ceinture abdominale. Une seule femme était membre de l'équipe et elle s'appelait elle aussi Rin, comme un coup du sort (mais ça ne s'écrivait pas pareil). Elle avait tout juste vingt ans, de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle laissait libres quelle que soit la situation et un regard rouge très attirant. Kakashi n'avait pas tardé à se dire qu'elle était belle mais il s'interdisait tout rapport autre que professionnel avec les membres de l'équipe. Il n'était pas là pour compter fleurette. Il aurait quatorze ans dans deux mois à peine, trop jeune.

"Vous êtes au courant ? Le chef des Uchiha a eut un deuxième héritier."

Un membre de l'équipe était un Uchiha. Enfin, il y avait des Uchiha dans quasiment chaque équipe allant de genin à jonin, pensa brièvement Kakashi. Ils étaient plus nombreux que les Hyûga (qui avaient, eux, une tendance à ne pas trop se disperser dans le village) et croyaient fortement que l'enseignement distribué à l'Académie était d'un très bon niveau (ce que les Hyûga contestaient). Kakashi ne pouvait pas juger, il n'y avait pas mis les pieds et puis il s'en fichait, des Uchiha.

"Sa mère doit être heureuse ! s'exclama Rin qui rêvait ouvertement de fonder une famille avec ledit Uchiha de l'équipe –ils fricotaient pas mal ensemble.  
- Oui, elle est ravie. Et tout le monde espère que Sasuke ne sera pas aussi maladif dans son enfance que l'a été Itachi.  
- ça prouverait juste que le Sharingan est pourri, fit remarquer Kakashi."

Le Uchiha, un grand type –tout le monde était grand comparé à Kakashi– aux cheveux noirs arrivant à peu près aux épaules, élancé mais musclé, se tourna et planta son regard rouge sur le gamin toujours à l'arrière. Kakashi lui décocha le même regard dédaigneux à travers son masque alors que la tension était palpable, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'orage. Le capitaine se plaça entre eux, les sommant d'arrêter de se quereller. Ça n'apportait rien de bon dans l'équipe et si cela continuait, il serait obligé de le rapporter au Hokage. Kakashi marmonna une excuse inaudible et reprit la route. Les ANBU étaient sous les ordres directs du Hokage et on ne badinait pas avec les fautes. Si un jonin pouvait se permettre une erreur ou deux tout au long de sa carrière, se recevant un blâme ou une rétrogradation au rang de chunin, un ANBU ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Une erreur égale une mort, c'était le premier commandement de la garde, pour donner le ton aux nouvelles recrues dès le début. Kakashi n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir mais il ignorait que le capitaine en avait encore moins envie. Il enviait réellement les capacités du jeune Hatake et le considérait comme un excellent membre de l'équipe, quasiment indispensable. Le voir mourir serait réellement une perte pour Konoha. Aussi essayait-il de ménager les humeurs du gamin pour qu'il ne commette pas de faute. Mais ce n'était pas évident avec un gosse piquant sa crise d'adolescence. Le capitaine espérait secrètement ne jamais avoir de môme plus tard, histoire de ne pas avoir des cheveux blancs trop rapidement –il était assez fier de sa toison flamboyante.

Jiraiya avala d'un trait sa coupe de saké et se servit à nouveau, attendant son disciple. Depuis quand Tatsumaki était-il systématiquement en retard à leur déjeuner hebdomadaire ? Le sannin réfléchit un peu et fit coïncider cette nouvelle lubie avec le récent poste d'Hokage. Il soupira, faisant des rides sur son saké. Ça faisait vachement de responsabilité, être Hokage. Il se souvenait parfaitement du temps où son propre maître, Sarutobi, avait prit ses fonctions. Heureusement, Jiraiya avait alors plus de la vingtaine et s'était résolu à s'occuper de trois monstres d'une équipe aussi ne s'ennuyait-il pas mais il ne pouvait depuis plus voir très souvent son professeur, à son grand dam. Il aimait la compagnie de maître Sarutobi tout comme Tatsumaki appréciait sa compagnie, lui avait-il confié un soir. Jiraiya imaginait sans peine que les deux gamins de l'équipe de l'Eclair Jaune aimaient leur professeur de cette manière particulière qui liait élèves et maître. La petite cellule formait en quelque sorte une seconde famille, voire la seule famille possible dans certains cas. Lorsque Tatsumaki avait perdu son grand-père, seule famille qui lui restait, à l'âge de treize ans, il s'était raccroché comme un dingue à son professeur, si bien qu'ils avaient instauré un déjeuner hebdomadaire à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte. Et là, Tatsumaki était en train de l'oublier.

Jiraiya se leva péniblement et paya sa consommation avant de sortir du petit restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude de descendre. Ce ne fut qu'après une centaine de mètres parcourus qu'il aperçu une tignasse blonde en bataille traversant la foule sans peine. Tatsumaki se planta devant lui, l'air penaud et un sourire maladroit aux lèvres. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à sourire, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son équipe. Jiraiya s'était retrouvé face à trois merdeux tirant la gueule. Un Akimichi, un Uchiha –il y en avait partout de toute manière– et Uzumaki. Si les deux premiers sortaient directement de grands clans, le dernier n'était qu'un gosse comme un autre, vivant avec son grand-père qui fut forgeron dans son jeune temps. A ce moment-là, le vieux était armurier, un des meilleurs fournisseurs du pays, sans arrêt en train de chercher de bonnes armes en dehors des frontières. Tatsumaki vivait donc au milieu d'un tas d'armes, ce qui avait fait naître chez lui une véritable passion pour tout ce qui coupait –encore aujourd'hui il vouait un culte certain aux sabres d'un grand maître du pays de la Brume. Il en connaissait un rayon sur les armes mais en dehors de ça, il n'avait qu'une base très peu solide. Ce gamin un peu timide dans un premier temps puis braillard et bagarreur avait plu à Jiraiya qui lui avait alors dit qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer les mômes boudeurs. A partir de ce moment là, même Uchiha Ichiman et Akimichi Gien s'étaient mis à sourire et à dire le fond de leur pensée.

"Désolé Maître, pour le retard …  
- Crétin !"

Jiraiya s'autorisa une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son abruti de disciple pas foutu d'être à l'heure. Tatsumaki ne s'en formalisa pas et s'éternisa dans ses excuses, laissant le temps à son professeur de le détailler. Si, physiquement, il n'y avait aucun changement, quelque chose clochait. Jiraiya inspira discrètement et reconnu le parfum d'une femme flottant autour de Tatsumaki. Ainsi, il était en retard à cause d'une femme … Jiraiya s'autorisait ce genre de chose mais trouvait ce comportement intolérable de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, surtout venant de Tatsumaki. Le Hokage était connu pour ses conquêtes avant son investiture mais il ne fallait pas charrier non plus. Depuis quand une pucelle était plus importante que son professeur ?

"Elle devait être plus intéressante que moi, lâcha Jiraiya d'un ton rude."

Tatsumaki se sentit vraiment coupable cette fois, il ne faisait plus semblant.

"On … On est ensemble depuis un certain temps et … Elle est enceinte, lâcha-t-il à voix basse.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes fiançailles ? Tu es Hokage maintenant, Tatsu ! Tu as des obligations, et épouser la fille du Raikage pour consolider les alliances en fait partie !  
- Je sais mais …  
- Cette fille que tu as engrossée, elle ne sera même pas reconnue comme ta maîtresse parce que tu n'es pas encore marié. Au mieux, ce sera une erreur de jeunesse que le Conseil prendra en compte en lui versant une pension pour le gosse et lui ordonnera de ne pas t'approcher. Bravo ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi !  
- Non, pas vraiment …"

Jiraiya sentit d'un coup le poids des années s'abattre sur ses épaules. Oh, il n'était pas très vieux, même pas la quarantaine, mais les années se faisaient lourdes lorsqu'on était shinobi. Il avait veillé douze ans sur ce gamin. Au début genin médiocre, puis genin pas trop mauvais, il lui avait fait passer l'épreuve de chunin à treize ans avec ses deux camarades. Les trois avaient été reçu à l'examen, de justesse pour Tatsumaki qui l'avait très bien senti et s'était efforcé de progresser, si bien que deux années plus tard, il était reçu en tant que jonin en ballottage. Il fallait dire que la perte de son grand-père lui avait sacrément forgé le caractère. Tatsumaki reçut sa confirmation alors que Ichiman et Gien échouaient à l'examen. Ils le présentaient une seconde fois et l'obtenaient sans grande difficulté. Tatsumaki, lui, s'était mis à la création d'une technique particulière en attendant ses camarades. Jiraiya l'avait vu, chaque putain de jour, s'efforcer de concentrer suffisamment son chakra pour obtenir quelque chose. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où les médecins avaient prévenu son disciple qu'il risquait d'y perdre sa main à vouloir trop forcer dessus. Il avait fallu trois ans pour que Tatsumaki réussisse. Il nomma cette technique Rasengan, l'orbe tourbillonnante. Et pour l'obtenir, il avait sacrifié sa main droite. Malgré les soins de Tsunade, l'une des trois Sannin, Tatsumaki n'arrivait pas vraiment à en faire ce qu'il voulait. Sa main droite avait perdu de la mobilité et surtout de l'utilité. Elle ne malaxait plus guère de chakra et il utilisait le Rasengan de la main gauche, ce qui diminuait sa précision. A vingt ans, Tatsumaki avait demandé à prendre en charge une équipe de genin et le Troisième avait accepté, libérant Jiraiya de ses fonctions. Depuis, le Sannin ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées. Il avait vu tomber au combat Ichiman et Gien alors que Tatsumaki s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à la vie, repoussant à chaque nouvel entraînement ses limites. Jiraiya avait toujours insisté sur la vitesse de ses disciples mais Tatsumaki allait parfois trop loin. Là non plus il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on avait prévenu le blondinet que s'il continuait comme ça, ses muscles se déchireraient et qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger. L'entraînement ne faisait pas tout et le corps humain avait ses limites, même pour les shinobi.

Jiraiya soupira.

"Je vais me retirer."

Tatsumaki le regarda sans y croire.

"Pardon … ?  
- Je vais partir, répéta Jiraiya. Tu ne m'auras plus sur le dos et inversement.  
- Mais …  
- Je ne fais pas grand-chose au village, de toute manière. Je me suis contenté de faire l'informateur ces quatre dernières années et cette position me convient. Les combats ne m'ont jamais vraiment attiré, j'aime la tranquillité et les bains publics. Je te laisse le reste."

Jiraiya sortit de sa veste un petit parchemin qu'il remit à Tatsumaki et se retourna, partant d'un pas qui se voulait léger. Le Hokage eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Il déglutit difficilement, serra le rouleau dans sa main et s'inclina profondément, même si son professeur ne le voyait pas.

Sarutobi tira une nouvelle fois sur sa pipe et jeta un regard au jeune homme en face de lui, assis dans un des salons de réception de l'administration. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient shinobi qu'ils devaient être des rustres non plus. On savait recevoir, à Konoha. Il leva les yeux vers les quatre portraits au dessus du blond, détaillant sa propre photographie. Il avait pris de l'âge, ça ne faisait pas un pli.

"Jiraiya t'a donné de précieuses informations, résuma Sarutobi."

Tatsumaki ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le parchemin déroulé sur la table, l'air abattu. Sarutobi l'observa quelques instants avant d'abattre sa pipe sur le cendrier afin d'en faire tomber les cendres. Le Quatrième sursauta légèrement, preuve qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

"Où a-t-il eut ces informations, c'est un mystère bien que j'ai mon idée sur la question, continua l'ancien Hokage. Il existe des sectes qui vénèrent les neuf grands démons. Peut-être s'est-il rendu dans quelques unes.  
- Pourquoi moi …, souffla Tatsumaki."

Sarutobi fronça les sourcils et tira longuement sur sa pipe.

"Ce n'est en aucun cas une fatalité, on peut même dire que ça tombe plutôt bien. Tu sais que le pays du vent possède l'esprit d'un de ces neuf démons, Ichibi. De même, Sanbi, Gobi et Nanabi sont retenus par d'autres puissances. Le Kyûbi a choisi pour cible Konoha, cela veut dire que nous pouvons récupérer le plus puissant des neuf. C'est une bonne chose, assurément.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord …"

D'après les informations qu'avait ramenées Jiraiya, les neuf démons vivaient en ce bas monde depuis au moins deux mille ans mais restaient très discrets et se contentaient de tuer les gens trop curieux. Ces animaux fantastiques, doués de raison et de parole, avaient leurs croyances, tout comme les humains possédaient les leurs. Ainsi, une fois par siècle et à tour de rôle, l'un des démons était chargé de venir en terre des Hommes et d'en tuer mille pour offrir leur sang à l'entité supérieure à laquelle ils croyaient. Et c'était au tour du Kyûbi de sortir de son domaine, loin au Sud, pour venir prélever ce dont il avait besoin. Tous les renards qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient qu'une manifestation de cette être, prenant la forme à laquelle était le plus attaché le démon. Kyûbi étant un renard, une horde de confrères festoyait à ses pieds mais ce n'était là encore que cette chose à laquelle ses convictions donnaient forme et vie. Tel était le pouvoir de ces démons.

Puisque le dernier raid du Kyûbi remontait à neuf cent ans, on n'avait guère d'information sur le sujet chez les shinobi dont les origines remontaient à guère plus de trois siècles. Cent ans plus tôt, Hachibi avait attaqué un autre continent, descendant du pôle avec une horde de tigres. Il n'y avait eut que quelques rumeurs dans tout le pays. Quant à Nanabi, il avait attaqué avec ses loups le pays de l'herbe voilà deux siècles et n'en était jamais reparti, son esprit emprisonné dans un rocher soigneusement conservé dans un temple sous haute protection depuis. Pour se venger, certains confrères étaient à leur tour descendu et trois autres furent capturés. Mais jamais l'existence du Kyûbi avait été mentionné jusque là, mis à part dans ces sectes particulières.

"Nous aurons encore un peu moins de six cent morts, si j'en crois les informations de Jiraiya, marmonna Sarutobi. Quatre cent morts en neuf mois et demi, c'est peu, finalement. Selon les informations, le démon n'a qu'une année pour accomplir son rite. Le premier massacre remonte à début Novembre de l'année dernière et a été fait dans le pays du Brouillard. Depuis, le Kyûbi remonte vers le Nord-Ouest et s'approche de Konoha.  
- Hum … Nous sommes mi-Août, aussi ne lui reste-t-il que trois mois et demi. Il attaquera notre village pour compléter sa collection."

Un silence s'installa.

"Je ne crois qu'il n'attaquera rien ni personne tant que la date fatidique sera encore loin. Il va se contenter de frapper un grand coup, tuant les six cent personnes manquantes à Konoha-même."

Tatsumaki s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil et renversa la tête en arrière.

"Ce sera plus arrangeant pour lui. Et un coup dur de plus pour Konoha.  
- C'est à envisager, oui.  
- Je peux aussi faire le salaud et lui balancer les réfugiés aux portes du village, fit Tatsumaki avec un petit rire incrédule. On doit avoir le compte si on y met femmes et enfants.  
- Allons, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis."

Tatsumaki se redressa et baissa la tête, fixant le sol.

"Je ne peux rien faire, maître Sarutobi. Si je lance les shinobi contre ce démon, ils mourront jusqu'à ce que sa carte de fidélité soit pleine, et si je lui offre les réfugiés … Je … Dans les deux cas, je suis le pire des salauds ! Il vaut mieux que je sois en première ligne et que je meure dignement au combat ! Même si toute l'armée est décimée par la suite, on se souviendra de moi pour ma 'force' et mon 'courage' à deux balles mais j'aurai aussi hérité du titre du plus grand assassin de tous les temps ! Les shinobi … Mes Hommes … vont tous crever comme des chiens !  
- Oui, ils vont mourir."

La voix de Sarutobi était dure et tranchante comme le meilleur acier. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à calmer Tatsumaki.

"C'est ça, être Hokage, Tatsumaki. C'est choisir entre des solutions pires les unes que les autres. C'est envoyer au combat des Hommes qui ne reviendront pas. C'est voir ces familles déchirées et ces enfants pleurer. C'est être responsable de la mort de chaque guerrier au sol. Mais c'est aussi protéger son village. Et tous les hommes et les femmes qui ont choisis d'être shinobi savent qu'ils risquent à chaque instant leur vie pour protéger ceux qui sont faibles. Ils obéissent au Hokage et ont foi en lui car cet homme incarne la force du village, Tatsumaki. Ils seront tous heureux de mourir pour protéger le village. Et ils seront fiers d'avoir suivi un homme reconnu de tous comme le plus fort."

Il y eut un temps sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Puis …

"Alors ils sont tous fous et je refuse d'être à la tête d'une bande de fanatiques.  
- Tatsumaki !"

Outré, Sarutobi se leva mais Tatsumaki imita son mouvement et planta ses yeux trop bleus dans les siens, le figeant sur place. Le Hokage sortit du salon, terrible dans la résignation.

Kakashi regardait le corps étendu à ses pieds, sans vraiment trop y croire. Pourtant, avec tout ce sang, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Le capitaine de l'équipe se baissa et retira le masque du visage de son homme, à terre. Uchiha Yasuharu, dont il voyait pour la première fois le visage, était mort, les yeux ouverts avec cette horrible et déshonorante expression de surprise.

"C'est un homme qui a fait ça, informa le capitaine. Pas très grand, sinon il aurait frappé plus haut, mais très fort.  
- Une telle violence est rare chez un humain, lâcha le second alias l'homme à la brioche –Kakashi ne se rappelait jamais de son nom."

Le capitaine acquiesça. Ils avaient tous reçu les informations concernant le démon, copiées et distribuées à tous les ANBU. Selon certaines sectes, les propos variaient mais la plupart s'accordaient pour dire que le démon Kyûbi, renard de son état depuis pas mal de temps, était capable de prendre forme humaine. L'état d'Uchiha Yasuharu ne surprenait donc pas Kakashi. Il regarda aux alentours. La forêt état calme. Le soleil perçait la frondaison des arbres et éclairait quelques petites clairières où les herbes attendaient sagement que leurs graines mûrissent. On entendait même des oiseaux gazouiller et la rivière calme clapoter tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il était vrai que la perte d'un type comme Uchiha Yasuharu n'était rien, du moins pas pour Kakashi. A côté de lui, le poing de Rin tremblait légèrement.

Il n'aimait pas cet Uchiha –il n'aimait pas _les_ Uchiha– et le jalousait en secret, envieux de leur complicité, furieux de la voir sourire uniquement pour lui. Kakashi le détestait, le haïssait même. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à être meilleur. Il n'éprouvait même pas de la compassion pour Rin, simplement la satisfaction de voir cet homme à terre. Heureusement, il portait son masque et personne ne pouvait voir le sourire un peu fou fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Et puis soudainement, il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la forêt. En face de Kakashi, adossé à un arbre, se tenait un homme qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Il était petit et trapu, les bras croisés sur son torse mais on sentait quelque chose de bancal et de disproportionné chez lui. Il avait le regard moqueur des gens sûrs d'eux, d'un rouge peu commun même parmi les shinobi qui arboraient généralement des colorations d'iris et de chef assez étendues. Ses cheveux, remontés en une simple queue de cheval haute, rebiquaient un peu n'importe comment sur ses épaules. Il portait un kimono sans manche et enfilé à la manière des morts, d'un rouge profond, presque noir. Il n'était ni terrifiant ni beau et encore moins démoniaque mais tous savait qui il était.

Le capitaine de l'équipe se releva calmement et ne fit aucun geste menaçant, se contentant de faire face. Le démon sourit, ce qui fit encore plus ressortir son nez busqué, mais ne se décolla pas de son arbre.

"Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que des cons chez vous, fit-il d'une voix légèrement nasillarde."

Kakashi pensa que ça venait de son nez puis se reprit et se tendit légèrement en le voyant s'approcher d'une dizaine de mètres. Le démon déplia ses longs bras contre son corps mais ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer. Il restait même à une certaine distance, créant par la même occasion un "No man's land" entre les deux partis où les insectes, Kakashi en était sûr, n'osaient pas faire de bruit de peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

"Je me suis dis que vous auriez moins peur en me voyant comme ça.  
- Seigneur Kyûbi, entama le capitaine, vous avez tué un de mes hommes.  
- Oh, je lui ai rendu service, répondit le démon en souriant à pleines dents. Le pauvre a fait une crise cardiaque et se noyait dans ses gargarismes, je l'ai achevé pour abréger ses souffrances."

Le capitaine ne trouvait pas ça drôle mais il ne pouvait pas trop être arrogant face à ce démon. La vie de ses co-équipiers dépendait de lui.

"Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, fit soudainement Kyûbi dans un élan de la voix. Je vous laisse la vie sauve à condition que vous transmettiez un message à votre chef ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Il y a un village un peu plus loin à l'Est et j'ai l'intention d'y aller. Pas pour une visite de courtoisie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dans un mois. Dites-lui que s'il me livre tranquillement cinq cent soixante-dix-sept de ses sujets, je ne toucherai pas au reste du village. J'engage ma parole sur ce fait et elle est inébranlable. S'il ne fait pas comme ça, alors je me servirai moi-même."

Kakashi poussa le capitaine sur le côté et marcha droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve planté à quelques centimètres du démon, ignorant les protestations de son équipe et encore plus l'atmosphère malsaine que drainait la bête. Celle-ci n'avait qu'un léger avantage de taille sur le shinobi et le reconnu à son odeur. Kyûbi lui sourit non pas pour l'impressionner ou lui faire peur mais comme s'il avait retrouvé un vieil ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, au juste ? Kakashi avait réagit sans réfléchir à la soudaine envie de se retrouver dans l'aura du démon, attiré comme du fer vers un aimant. L'humain se contenta de fixer la copie droit dans les yeux et le démon rit franchement, s'approchant un peu plus pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

"Continue comme ça, mon jeune ami, et ton âme sera dévorée par les esprits. Ils aiment ronger les cœurs pourris."

Ce fut comme si Kakashi respirait pour la première fois. En l'espace d'une seconde, toute sa haine et sa colère s'étaient évaporées, laissant son esprit vide. Même la peur ne l'atteignait pas. Kyûbi sourit presque tendrement et, sous les yeux horrifiés du capitaine, retira doucement le masque du gamin, le balançant un peu plus loin. Il put alors apprécier l'œil gris et l'œil rouge, la cicatrice et les traits encore enfantins de l'humain tout près de lui. Sa grande main caressa la joue puis glissa sous le menton. Kakashi restait hypnotisé par le regard sanglant du démon et ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement lorsqu'il lui entailla sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, goûtant le sang à même les lèvres vermeilles. Quelque part, loin dans le cerveau de Kakashi, deux neurones se rencontrèrent par hasard et discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps avant de capter qu'il s'agissait du premier baiser du jeune homme. Mais ça ne le fit toujours pas bouger. Le démon se recula et lécha ses propres lèvres.

"Ton sang a vraiment un goût de pourriture."

Il sourit largement, oubliant complètement qu'il y avait d'autres humains, médusés, dans le coin. Kakashi le vit lentement s'enfoncer dans le noir mais peut-être était-ce lui qui sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Il pleuvait sur Konoha lorsque Rin ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement. Un homme trempé se présenta devant elle et, pour ne pas faire cliché, elle le reconnu alors qu'un éclair embrasait l'atmosphère.

"Tatsumaki ! Vous êtes trempé, entrez vite !"

Ce disant, elle tira son professeur dans l'entrée puis lui ordonna de quitter ses vêtements alors qu'elle allait chercher des serviettes. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Rin le tira dans la pièce principale, mouillant les tatami mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle retira le manteau de l'Hokage puis sa veste et enfin son pull sous lequel il mettait plus volontiers des armes qu'un T-shirt. Rin défit calmement les sangles retenant différents étuis à kunai, shuriken et autre matériel de survie, ainsi qu'un petit sabre recourbé et posa le tout là où elle le put. Elle étendit une serviette sur les larges épaules de son professeur, recouvrant les cicatrices et les vieilles blessures d'un voile protecteur. Rin se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour frictionner vigoureusement les cheveux blonds du Hokage au regard pensif. Il regardait avec attention le ventre de sa disciple, gonflant encore un peu plus chaque jour. A combien en était-elle ? Sept, peut-être huit, il ne savait pas. Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir calmement. Tatsumaki prit délicatement les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et baissa les deux paires jusqu'au ventre rond, caressant doucement le tissu de la tunique d'un bleu profond.

"Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Quand ? demanda-t-il d'un ton vague.  
- Le docteur m'a dit qu'il arriverait vers la mi-octobre. J'ai un mois à attendre encore.  
- Hum … Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
- Le dix Septembre."

Bientôt l'anniversaire de Kakashi, pensa brièvement Tatsumaki avant de se rappeler que son meilleur disciple faisait parti des ANBU et qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir à cette occasion. Les ANBU n'avait pas d'anniversaire, mis à part celui de leur mort. Eux aussi étaient dévoués corps et âme au Hokage et peut-être plus que les autres encore car ils étaient sous ses ordres directs.

"Tatsumaki … ça ne va pas ?"

Non, rien n'allait. Etre Hokage représentait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et se retrouver à la tête d'une armée de fanatiques ne le branchait plus du tout. Pourquoi était-il devenu ainsi ? Pourquoi s'était-il acharné à devenir si puissant, pendant toutes ces années ? Tatsumaki comprenait enfin pourquoi son professeur, Jiraiya, ne l'avait jamais encouragé dans sa voie. Lui avait été disciple du Hokage, il connaissait ce rôle par cœur et avait certainement vu maître Sarutobi buter sur les mêmes problèmes de conscience. Jiraiya n'avait jamais couru après le poste de Hokage et maintenant Tatsumaki comprenait. Un piège à con. Un magnifique piège à con.

"Rin … Est-ce que tu mourrais pour moi ?"

La question choqua la jeune fille qui recula légèrement, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il laissait toujours ses soucis au bureau lorsqu'il venait la voir, souriant et tendre. Il riait de bon cœur et ne restait pas impassible comme il l'était à ce moment-là. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire, pensa amèrement Rin en baissant les yeux. Voyant que la jeune fille fuyait son regard, Tatsumaki se contracta un peu plus. Doutait-elle ? Etait-elle capable de lui obéir aveuglément ou bien choisirait-elle de désobéir à des ordres idiots ? Dans les deux cas, Tatsumaki savait que c'était une mauvaise réponse. C'était là tout le problème des shinobi : on les éduquait de manière à en faire de parfaits combattants, qui ne discutaient pas les ordres. Cependant, ils perdaient leur libre-arbitre et trahissaient la confiance de leurs amis pour le bien d'une mission. Et ceux qui agissaient avec leur cœur étaient considérés comme des incapables aux yeux des autres. Etait-ce cela, être shinobi ?

Rin posa les mains du Hokage sur son ventre rond et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Les siens étaient plus humides que d'habitude.

"Pourriez-vous en douter alors que je porte votre enfant, Tatsumaki ?"

Il sourit. Tristement. Et resserra sa prise sur le ventre rond. Mi-octobre, avait-elle dit ?

"Alors je vais t'apprendre quelque chose."

C'était un jour comme un autre pour Kakashi, du moins, ç'aurait dû l'être. Voilà quatorze ans de cela, il naissait, donnant par la même occasion la mort à sa mère. Jamais son … père n'avait évoqué la disparition de sa mère mais il savait à quel point il pouvait être douloureux de perdre un être cher, à présent. Kakashi soupira, accroupi derrière un arbre alors que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient au campement provisoire pour la nuit. Il voulait passer la nuit comme ça, et tant pis si c'était dangereux. Kakashi se sentait abattu ce soir-là. S'il avait été avec son maître … Non, il ne devait plus penser à ça.

Un bruit attira son attention et il se mit immédiatement en garde, kunai en main. Il se détendit dès qu'il vit Rin arriver vers lui, son repas en main. Elle lui sourit et s'installa à côté de lui, lui tendant le bol de soupe où flottait joyeusement une tranche de porc. Kakashi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller au restaurant et ne plus avoir à supporter la cuisine artisanale de l'homme à la brioche. Le gamin prit ses baguettes sans entrain et constata avec amertume qu'il y avait plus de choux que d'habitude dans la tambouille. Ça arrivait lorsque leur tour de garde allait prendre fin. Il soupira plus qu'il se souffla sur son dîner et l'entama sans vraiment avoir faim.

"Nous sommes déjà en automne, lâcha Rin d'une voix lasse. Mon petit frère va avoir cinq ans, bientôt.  
- Vous avez une sacrée différence d'âge, remarqua Kakashi en chassant le plus de choux possible de son bol et si possible discrètement.  
- Hum … Je suis née alors que ma mère était jeune. Et puis ils ont eut des difficultés pour avoir un deuxième enfant. Maman est tombée enceinte alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus et malgré son âge, elle a gardé Hayate. C'était dangereux mais elle l'a fait.  
- C'est égoïste, marmonna Kakashi. Si elle était morte, son mari et sa fille auraient été seuls. C'était égoïste de sa part de vouloir ce deuxième enfant.  
- Kakashi …"

Rin sourit tristement et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Kakashi se força à regarder sa tranche de porc.

"Tu sais, beaucoup de femmes agiraient comme ça, je crois. Avoir un enfant, pour une femme, ça représente beaucoup.  
- Beaucoup d'emmerdes, oui."

Elle eut un petit rire tendre. Kakashi se dit que ce devait être douloureux pour elle de parler de ça maintenant alors que son petit ami était mort quelques semaines plus tôt.

"Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, Kakashi.  
- Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, grommela-t-il en fourrant la tranche de porc dans sa bouche comme il en avait l'habitude avec l'anguille.  
- Ah oui ? Pourtant, mon Hayate est à peine plus petit que toi."

Kakashi s'étouffa à moitié, déclenchant l'hilarité de la jeune femme. Il prit l'air indigné de rigueur –un gosse de quatre ans ne pouvait pas être bien grand– et grogna pour la forme.

"J'ai quatorze ans, aujourd'hui même.  
- Quel grand garçon !  
- ………  
- Pardon pardon ! Mais il faut bien avouer que tu tends la perche.  
- Hum …  
- Si c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Toshirô nous aurait fait autre chose que de la soupe aux choux."

Kakashi posa son bol devant ses jambes croisées en tailleur et s'appuya mollement contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il remit son masque de tissu en place, par habitude, et fixa le point le plus loin possible pour paraître sérieux.

"Ça te va comme ça ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Cette vie."

Un silence seulement entrecoupé par les insectes nocturnes.

"On s'y fait.  
- L'Homme s'habitue. C'est sa pire faiblesse.  
- Voilà des paroles bien sages pour une si jeune personne.  
- C'est mon maître qui m'a dit ça, un jour.  
- Je vois."

Un éclat de rire au coin du feu, derrière eux.

"Dis …  
- Oui ?  
- L'amour, c'est une habitude ?  
- … Oui.  
- …  
- …"

Dans la pénombre, des mains se cherchèrent et s'enlacèrent. Ce n'était pas une habitude, pas une faiblesse, alors ils pouvaient simplement considérer cette nuit comme un dérapage. Ce ne serait pas une habitude.

Il avait plu toute la journée sur Konoha et les nuages se dispersaient à peine lorsque l'équipe d'ANBU sortit du bureau du Hokage. Tatsumaki retint le plus petit d'entre eux, étrangement silencieux et effacé ce jour-là. Kakashi retira son masque de céramique pour le garder en main. Il avait le droit à présent parce qu'il n'était plus en face de son supérieur hiérarchique mais en face de son professeur. C'était très différent. Tatsumaki se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

"Félicitation pour votre mariage, se sentit obligé de dire Kakashi.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller."

Kakashi trouva soudainement ses pieds très intéressants.

"Je suis allé chez Rin avant de venir ici. Elle n'était pas chez elle.  
- Rin est à l'hôpital.  
- A l'hôpital ? s'étonna le gamin. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle est blessée ?"

Tatsumaki se retourna et sourit calmement pour rassurer le jeune homme. Oui, quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de Kakashi. Ce n'était pas flagrant mais c'était une espèce de pressentiment qu'avait le Hokage. Kakashi semblait plus tendu, plus droit que d'habitude. L'amour, songea Tatsumaki. Il avait vu Gien et Ichiman avec cette attitude, tout comme lui l'avait eut un jour. La fierté d'un homme. Les trois camarades en avaient souvent discuté, parce que c'était dans l'esprit même d'un homme d'être à la fois rival et ami avec ceux qui l'entouraient, parce que c'était leur orgueil qu'ils mettaient en compétition, parce qu'ils en étaient fiers, tout simplement. Un moment important dans la vie d'une jeune fille qui n'était autre qu'un premier trophée pour un jeune homme. Tatsumaki se maudit, maudit Ichiman, maudit Gien et maudit Kakashi à cet instant précis, du plus qu'il put.

"Maître ? tenta Kakashi."

Tatsumaki se détourna à nouveau vers le ciel. Oui, Rin était blessée, au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme. Il l'avait souillé, trop souvent, et finalement, elle se retrouvait avec cet être dans sa chaire, cet enfant qui n'hériterait de rien sinon d'une existence de souffrance et de solitude. Tatsumaki se dit qu'il ne méritait que le mépris de son disciple, lui qui avait éprouvé des sentiments d'une pureté incroyable envers Rin. Le Hokage appuya sa tête contre la vitre, y posa également sa main dans une tentative désespérée pour trouver un appui.

"Maître … ?  
- C'est ma faute, lâcha Tatsumaki dans un murmure. C'est ma faute …"

Kakashi se rapprocha de son professeur et constata avec peine qu'il avait grandi, qu'il s'était éloigné de lui. Le jeune homme s'accrocha cependant au long manteau à motif de flammes, baissant la tête.

"Ce n'est pas grave, maître … Elle s'en sortira.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !"

Tatsumaki repoussa Kakashi d'un coup violent dans le sternum. Pourquoi Kakashi lui pardonnait ? Il ne pouvait pas !

"Rin est à l'hôpital parce qu'elle est enceinte, fit-il d'une voix très calme."

Trop calme.

"En … enceinte ? Vous voulez dire que …  
- Elle attend un enfant. De moi."

Un rayon de soleil éclaira le bureau du Hokage, éblouissant les deux protagonistes. Kakashi ne réfléchit pas : il sortit autant de shuriken que possible et les lança vers son professeur qui les évita de justesse, se décalant sur la gauche, les yeux mi-clos. Ce fut suffisant pour apercevoir le disciple formant les sceaux caractéristiques du Chidori. Le chakra se rassembla presque inconsciemment dans la main gauche du Hokage, contrant l'attaque foudroyante du gamin. Les vitres explosèrent et les feuilles volèrent dans le bureau tandis que les deux attaques prenaient de l'ampleur. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tout les deux dans une impasse, le Hokage profita de l'avantage de taille pour cueillir le menton de son disciple par un coup de genoux. Kakashi fut projeté en l'air avant de retomber sur le bureau. Tatsumaki regarda les gardes entrer et retenir le gamin d'un air absent, fixant le masque de céramique à terre, sous une feuille de papier. Il murmura un au revoir couvert par les insultes du jeune homme.

La journée du dix Octobre avait été belle et Tatsumaki en avait profité pour flâner sur les remparts de Konoha, observant l'arrivée du démon Kyûbi. On le remarquait de loin. Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre et le Hokage souriait tristement. Les renards se rassemblaient autour du village dont les portes étaient fermées –bien maigre effort. Les civils avaient été évacués comme l'avait ordonné Hokage le Troisième, voyant que son successeur avait délibérément choisit la voie du suicide. Les premiers combats avaient débuté peu après le coucher du soleil, vers six heures. Deux heures plus tard, Tatsumaki était au chevet de Rin, dont le bras était percé par une perfusion. Il passa amoureusement sa main sur son front légèrement humide et l'embrassa tendrement.

"On va devoir y aller, Rin.  
- Hum …"

Tatsumaki retira la perfusion du bras de la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever, lourde à cause de son gros ventre. Ils traversèrent l'hôpital désert, puis le village où plus personne ne circulait. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, en dehors des faibles hurlements provenant de derrière les remparts. Tatsumaki décida d'attendre encore un peu, vérifiant que le produit avait arrêté les contractions. Ce n'était pas le moment que l'enfant naisse, il devait attendre encore un peu, un tout petit peu. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il empêchait la naissance de son fils et Rin n'en pouvait plus. Tout les quarts d'heure, un jonin venait l'informer du nombre de mort et quand il y en eut assez, Tatsumaki prit Rin dans ses bras et l'emmena au dehors. Ce n'était pas difficile de trouver le lieu du combat principal. Les renards couraient en tout sens, prenant un plaisir immense à goûter le sang de leurs victimes. Alors que le Hokage était à quelques centaines de mètres seulement du démon, un renard s'avança vers lui et lui montra ses crocs impressionnants. La bête courut dans sa direction et sauta mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint sa cible, il disparut dans une lumière aveuglante. Un peu partout autour de lui, les autres renards explosaient dans cette même lumière, comme autant de feux d'artifices. Le compte est bon, pensa Tatsumaki en resserrant sa prise sur Rin.

Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à être proche du démon. Tatsumaki posa Rin sur ses pieds et la tint un instant pour être sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

"Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête et retint un cri. Les contractions reprenaient et de plus belle. Tatsumaki se sentit obligé de l'étreindre une fois de plus, l'embrassant ensuite. Rin se dégagea de l'étreinte, le regard troublé.

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça …"

Tatsumaki lui sourit à nouveau.

"Pardon. Je t'ai causé bien des soucis.  
- Hum … Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai été heureuse, vraiment."

Le Hokage passa une dernière fois sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et partit en direction du démon, rassemblant son chakra. Dans un immense nuage de fumée, le roi des crapauds apparus, le Hokage sur la tête. Les shinobi encore vivants acclamèrent l'arrivée de leur chef tandis qu'au sol, Rin formait les signes nécessaires pour malaxer son chakra. Kyûbi se tourna vers Gama Bunta, fixant l'homme blond qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

"La coutume veut que l'on se présente avant de mourir, lâcha le renard avec un rire mauvais.  
- Fais de même car tu vas disparaître cette nuit, répondit Tatsumaki."

Le démon éclata d'un rire sonore qui trouva écho sur les lointaines montagnes formant la plaine où se trouvait Konoha. Ses neuf queues fouettaient le sol et déracinaient les arbres dans un vacarme épouvantable. Tatsumaki compta jusqu'à vingt dans sa tête et se permit un sourire. Rin avait finit l'invocation à présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à toucher le démon. Et pour cela, Tatsumaki devait l'immobiliser.

"Seigneur Gama Bunta, je demande votre aide.  
- Tu en as de bonnes, gamin, marmonna le crapaud géant. Je suis supposé faire quoi contre pareil microbe ?  
- L'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour que quelqu'un puisse intervenir.  
- Hum … J'ai bien une idée mais il faudrait me dissimuler un instant.  
- Alors donnez-moi de l'eau, s'il-vous-plaît."

Le crapaud eut un sourire torve et cracha une énorme boule d'eau en direction du ciel. Tatsumaki rassembla le plus de chakra qu'il put et lança un formidable sort de feu, vaporisant toute cette eau, formant un brouillard épais où il était difficile d'y voir à plus de quelques mètres. Kyûbi fouetta l'air de ses queues pour essayer de dégager sa vue mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il sentit l'humain lui sauter dessus et s'approcher de son front. Le renard secoua la tête mais rien n'y fit, le blondinet continuait d'avancer. Il essaye de distraire mon attention, pensa le démon en se tournant pour faire face à l'amuse-gueule caché dans le brouillard. Aussi décida-t-il d'ignorer le morpion et essaya de retrouver le crapaud. Un sifflement lourd le fit lever la tête pour s'apercevoir que Gama Bunta allait lui tomber dessus. Le démon était prêt à bondir lorsque quelqu'une lumière sur son museau attira son attention. Le petit homme s'approchait à toute vitesse de son œil, une boule lumineuse dans la main gauche. Celle-ci s'abattit sur l'œil qui explosa sans que le démon ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il lâcha un hurlement de douleur avant d'être écrasé au sol par l'énorme crapaud. Gama Bunta ne perdit pas une seconde. Il savait que Kyûbi était plus fort que lui et qu'il pouvait le repousser à n'importe quel instant aussi dégaina-t-il son sabre et le planta dans la gorge du monstre, le plaquant au sol avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Rin s'avança vers le museau énorme de la bête d'où s'échappait une quantité impressionnante de sang. L'œil encore entier la fixait, plein de rage et de haine alors que des bulles d'hémoglobine se formaient lorsqu'il expirait. Le démon claqua des dents alors que la jeune fille s'approchait un peu trop, la tenant à distance. Elle avait peur et c'était en cela que résidait son seul espoir. Bien que blessé, il ne mourrait pas car il était la créature la plus puissante de ce monde et avait une foi inébranlable envers le Père. Il avait réussi à se procurer les mille sacrifices nécessaires, lui, le neuvième. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant pour tout simplement revoir cet être premier auquel ses frères et lui redonnaient vie une fois tous les dix siècles. Il ne voulait pas manquer ça.

"Tu pleures, foutu clébard ?"

L'œil énorme fit son possible pour voir le Hokage, maculé de sang et d'autres choses, arrivant en se tenant les côtes, essoufflé et traînant une jambe. Kyûbi lâcha un long soupir, peu étonné de voir ce type encore vivant alors que le choc de la rencontre avec le crapaud l'avait envoyé valser à travers les arbres. Au moins était-il mal en point.

"Cette unique larme qui humidifie légèrement mon œil n'a pour but que de pleurer votre bêtise. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que le prochain siècle soit prospère, pour vous comme pour nous. Mais j'oubliais : cela fait longtemps que les humains n'ont plus foi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Tatsumaki en se rapprochant.  
- Je garde mes secrets pour moi. Mais vous aurez des problèmes, c'est indéniable.  
- Au contraire ! hurla le Hokage. Nous avons empêché une chose horrible de se produire !  
- Crois-tu ? Nous autres, démons, veillons à ce que ce monde ne se porte pas trop mal depuis sa création. Nous avons le pouvoir de réveiller le Père Originel mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Vous aussi, humains, pouvez accomplir cet acte. Et c'est bien en cela que réside le problème. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez et ne pensez pas à l'intérêt commun. C'est trop tard, à présent."

Tatsumaki tourna la tête pour voir Rin tout contre le démon et il savait que le Dieu de la Mort se chargeait de sceller l'âme du démon dans l'enfant que portait la jeune fille, même s'il ne pouvait le voir. Il s'était trompé, visiblement. Tatsumaki baissa la tête, regardant la pluie nouvelle se mélanger au sang de la bête.

"Les sacrifices nécessaires ont été accomplis, souffla le démon d'une voix faible agrémentée de quelques gargarismes. N'importe qui peut à présent réveiller … Père … Toi, humain, tu as scellé le destin de tes semblables …  
- Uzumaki Tatsumaki, répondit faiblement le blond. C'est mon nom.  
- … Qu'importe …"

L'énorme œil se ferma et Rin s'effondra dans le sang. Le corps du démon s'illumina progressivement et disparut vers le ciel comme autant d'étoiles mourantes. Rin se dispersa de la même façon, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un enfant se débattant et hurlant sur le sol boueux. Tatsumaki s'en approcha difficilement, retira sa veste et l'en entoura, le prenant dans ses bras pour lui donner sa chaleur.

Hokage le Troisième arriva sur la scène quelques minutes plus tard, ne trouvant que le Quatrième mort ainsi qu'un enfant hurlant sur lequel était apposé un sceau inconnu. Le vieux Sarutobi prit l'enfant dans ses bras et regarda le corps à ses pieds d'un œil critique.

Le lendemain, Hatake Kakashi fut libéré de prison où il avait été enfermé pour avoir tenté d'assassiner Hokage le Quatrième. Sarutobi fit ensuite disparaître toute trace de cet incident ainsi que le nom de son ancienne co-équipière des registres du village. Les shinobi sacrifiés par le démon renard à neuf queues furent dès ce jour considérés comme des héros, au même titre que Hokage le Quatrième. Le nom de cet homme devint un tabou absolu et son évocation formellement interdite. Jiraiya n'apprit jamais ce qu'il était advenu de son disciple et de la petite Rin, conformément au souhait de son maître. Quant au fils du Quatrième, on lui accorda le droit de garder le nom de Uzumaki ainsi que le droit de vivre. Il n'apprit que douze ans plus tard l'existence du démon enfermé en lui, Kyûbi. Et quelque part, des hommes se regroupèrent afin de réveiller le Père Originel. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

-¤ Fin ¤-

**L'auteur prend la parole un moment avant de vous assommer avec les explications**

NYAAAA ! Finiiiiii ! Wah, j'en ai trop bavé pour terminer ce one shot, c'est abusé ! Vingt-neuf pages, vingt-neuf pages (en comptant l'en-tête qui fait plus d'une page et les trois d'explications) ! C'est mon plus gros one shot (°-°).  
Bon, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fic ! Je ne voulais pas la couper et je ne voulais pas non plus en faire une fic à chapitre alors bon …  
J'aime casser les héros trop nets et trop beaux pour être honnêtes. Le Quatrième s'en prend plein la tronche sur ce coup-là, ah ah … Le Troisième aussi, du coup.  
L'histoire du Père Originel, des sacrifices et tout ça, c'est bien entendu inventé. La référence à l'Akatsuki aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent ces petits gars mais bon, c'était pour raccrocher le one shot à l'histoire de Kishimoto.  
En espérant avoir vos commentaires, je vous laisse lire les explications, puis relire la fic et l'apprécier sous un jour nouveau XD Ouais, j'abuse …

-¤ Explications ¤-

1 ) Les émissions du Nouvel An  
Vous seriez étonné du contenu des programmes télévisés japonais si vous en visionnez quelque uns. Il y a une certaine mode depuis l'éclatement de la bulle économique, celle du ridicule. Les gens passant dans ce genre d'émission de variété sont réduits à faire des choses dégradantes pour que le public rie. Ou alors ils chantent (faux). Bon, y'a aussi des émissions plus ou moins sérieuses mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles (même les présentateurs des informations ont une tendance masochiste, j'vous jure !).

2 ) Le thé  
À savoir que le thé se boit brûlant au Japon, question d'arôme. Enfin, si on peut parler d'arôme … Tous les goûts sont dans la nature … Le thé vert est servi sans sucre et est donc très amer. Pour une accro au saccharose comme moi, c'est impensable XD Enfin bon, il faut le boire brûlant, si possible quand la légère mousse est encore là (dans la cérémonie du thé, le Maître du Thé met une poudre verte dans un bol choisi avec parcimonie et rajoute l'eau bouillante tout en battant le tout avec un gros pinceau aux poils rigides, ce qui fait mousser le thé) et en faisant du bruit. Si vous êtes un puriste, vous contemplerez la tasse une bonne trentaine de minute avant de faire légèrement tourner le liquide verdâtre pour admirer son éclat et enfin vous pourrez avoir l'insigne honneur de vous brûler la langue avec délectation. Comment ça, je suis pas du tout objective … ?

3 ) La nourriture  
a/ Le riz à l'anguille grillée est une spécialité des petits ports de Tokyo et ses environs. Sur un bol assez conséquent de riz gluant seront déposées trois tranches d'anguilles passées dans une sauce légèrement piquante et salée puis grillées au dessus d'un feu de bois. 'faut aimer …  
b/ Les boulettes de … tout et n'importe quoi sont un plat basique de chez basique. Vous trouverez les célèbres Takoyaki (poulpe), Yakitori (poulet), Kuchiyaki (bœuf), etc … Même des légumes pour les végétariens (mais les légumes grillés, non merci). Du riz aussi, parfumé ou non. Enfin, tout ce qui est susceptible de faire une boulette.  
c/ A Nouvel An, il est de coutume de tout préparer à l'avance pour que personne n'ait quoi que ce soit à faire pendant les trois jours de repos. La maîtresse de maison préparera donc tout un assortiment de plats se mangeant froid et n'aura qu'à faire cuire à la dernière minute les nouilles de sarrasin (soba) juste à l'heure fatidique du changement d'année. Nouvel An étant une fête familiale contrairement à nous, occidentaux, il est rare que l'on invite des amis à sa table, c'est pour ça que Kakashi râle de l'invitation de Rin. Hum … ça touche pas à la cuisine cette remarque …  
d/ Les japonais font tout dans l'excès, c'est bien connu. Donc ils mettent des épices dans beaucoup de plats, tout comme le sel (on se demande après pourquoi ils ont tant de problèmes avec l'hypertension artérielle …). Quand Tatsumaki rajoute de la sauce pimentée, c'est qu'il aime vraiment ça … Quant à Kakashi, il n'aime pas trop la sauce soja, trop salée !  
e/ Le sushi bar est, comme son nom l'indique, un bar à sushi. Ils sont préparés par un cuisinier puis déposés dans des assiettes, elles même sur un tapis roulant autour du comptoir. Les clients prennent les assiettes et les entassent à côté d'eux. A la fin du repas, on compte le nombre d'assiettes qu'il y a et payent en conséquence. On a vite fait de se faire avoir, pour ceux qui aiment le poisson cru.  
f/ Kakashi n'aime pas le choux chinois et le trie dans tous ses plats, dans cette fic. Malheureusement pour lui, il est très souvent utilisé … On en retrouve un peu partout, au même titre que les pousses de soja.

4 ) Le nom  
a/ Vous vous en doutez, lecteurs assidus de manga, au Japon on se nomme plus volontiers par le patronyme que par un prénom. Ça remonte à loin, en fait. Dans le Moyen Age japonais, la plupart des simples gens étaient nommés selon leur rang. Ainsi, un pêcheur serait appelé "pêcheur" et s'il était le premier fils de la famille, ce serait "fils aîné pêcheur". Chez les nobles, on avait droit à un prénom derrière le nom du clan, ou une branche secondaire. Et plus on était haut dans la société, plus on avait de particule. En prime, un descendant de plusieurs lignées célèbres se voyait attribuer tous les noms à la suite, celui de son père ou de sa mère primant selon qui était le plus important. Dans "Naruto", les personnages s'interpellent par leur prénom, ce qui m'a toujours paru en décalage total avec le reste des éditions de manga. Mais bon, on s'en fout un peu …  
b/ Le japonais comporte un tas et un tas d'homonymes. Si Rin et Rin ont, en français, le même prénom, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que ça s'écrit de la même manière en kanji/hiragana.  
c/ J'ai volontairement pris des noms vieux pour les personnages de la génération du Quatrième et avant, pour bien montrer l'évolution du pays et de ses habitants au fil des années. Ne soyez donc pas étonné si vous trouvez des noms comme Ichiman et Gien qui sont tombés aux oubliettes depuis le dix-septième siècle.

5 ) La majorité  
Au Japon, de nos jours, la majorité est à vingt ans mais avant la Restauration de Meiji (1869), un jeune homme devenait homme à quinze ans et une fille, femme à douze. Cela s'explique, comme souvent, par l'espérance de vie. Pendant longtemps, on ne vivait guère plus de soixante ans au Japon, malgré la médecine et le savoir importés de Chine. A quinze ans, un jeune homme pouvait ainsi fonder un foyer et avoir des enfants mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver. C'était en effet vers vingt-cinq voir trente ans que les hommes avaient descendance, épousant des gamines (la polygamie a été abolie lors de la Restauration) qui se retrouvaient engrossées bien tôt. Enfin bon, on retrouve ça de partout … Les âges varient, naturellement, mais l'idée reste la même.

6 ) L'été  
Le mois de juillet est le mois des pluies au Japon, conséquence des restes de la mousson qui s'abat sur l'Est asiatique à cette période de l'année. Il fait très chaud et très humide, un climat idéal pour les asthmatiques ….. Le mois d'août est toujours très chaud mais moins humide, donc nettement plus agréable mais invivable quand même.

7 ) Epouse et compagnie  
Avant la Restauration de Meiji (j'y fais beaucoup référence, mine de rien …), un samouraï avait généralement une femme et une ou plusieurs maîtresses. L'épouse était choisie pour consolider les liens entre familles et était responsable des finances de la maison ou du clan dans une plus grande mesure. Son époux pouvait ne pas la toucher, ça ne regardait que lui et elle n'avait même pas comme obligation de lui donner descendance ou de le satisfaire. La maîtresse (on dépassait rarement plus de trois ou quatre maîtresses) vivait avec son amant et sa femme dans la demeure principale, était choisie pour les mêmes raisons ou bien sa beauté, des sentiments amoureux, etc …, et devait donner un ou plusieurs enfants. Si le chef de clan avait eut un enfant avec son épouse, c'était lui l'héritier, même si les enfants qu'il avait eut avec ses maîtresses étaient plus âgés. Sinon, l'aîné de toute la smala héritait des biens de son père à sa mort. Pendant toute la période du Moyen Age, les grands qui s'entre-déchiraient pour dominer le Japon eurent pas mal de problèmes avec ce système, les enfants s'entre-tuant souvent pour obtenir la succession, etc … Charmante époque.

8 ) Kyûbi  
Vous pensez peut-être que je vais radoter avec Kyûbi et sa forme humaine mais j'y tiens et pas seulement pour pouvoir promouvoir le KyûbiXNaruto. Si vous possédez un dictionnaire des symboles (j'ai celui des éditions Bouquins, par Jean Chevalier et Alain Gheerbrant –avec une gravure d'un phoenix rouge sur fond blanc en couverture), jetez donc un coup d'œil à renard.  
"_Indépendant mais satisfait de l'être ; actif, inventif mais en même temps destructeur ; audacieux mais craintif ; inquiet, rusé et pourtant désinvolte, il incarne les contradictions inhérentes à la nature humaine._"  
Voilà l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussées à lui donner une forme humaine, puis j'ai lu la partie concernant le renard à neuf queues, animal céleste de la mythologie chinoise (et on sait à quel point les japonais ont pompé un tas de trucs aux chinois …) :  
"_Réfléchissant comme un miroir les contradictions humaines, le renard pourrait donc être considéré comme un double de la conscience humaine. Les Chinois affirment qu'il est le seul animal qui salue le lever du soleil : il plie les pattes de derrière, allonge et joint les pattes de devant et se prosterne. Quand il a fait cela pendant plusieurs années, il est alors capable de se transformer et de vivre au milieu des hommes, sans attirer leur attention : reflet dans un miroir, encore, tant il y a d'hommes-renards sous le soleil._"  
Et puis j'aime bien ce bout de paragraphe :  
"_Dans la Chine ancienne, le renard à neuf queues habitait le Tertre vert du Sud : c'était un monstre anthropophage, mais qui pouvait néanmoins protéger des maléfices._"  
C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait venir du Sud, ah ah … Le fait qu'il habite sous terre en fait un animal sous le signe de la Terre pour les shintoïstes (c'est d'une logique implacable) ce qui fait qu'il possède une grande quantité d'énergie vitale puisqu'il vit proches des forces génératrices de la Terre. On lui prête donc une grande longévité et un pouvoir important (énergie vitale, chakra, chi, même combat). Cette grande vitalité le fait aussi passer pour un lapin (ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi Kishimoto lui dessine de si grandes oreilles …). Extrait :  
"_Cette croyance fut si forte qu'on lui conféra longtemps – et qu'on lui confère encore en certaines contrées d'Extrême Orient – un rôle de succube, et surtout, d'incube : il se transforme en éphèbe pour tenter les femmes, et, plus encore, en femme pour attirer les hommes _…"  
De là, on peut imaginer Kyûbi en femme ou homme, qu'importe. Je préfère la version masculine pour une raison toute bête : j'ai un mal fou à dessiner les femmes XD  
Quant à mon obsession pour faire passer Kyûbi pour un nain, ça s'explique par le fait que la plupart du temps, les démons sont gigantesques, super fort, beaux, charmeurs, etc … Donc Kyûbi ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante-cinq (alors que sa forme animale fait au bas mot cinquante mètres …), est très fort certes mais c'est en rapport avec sa quantité de chakra, au visage plutôt commun, nez busqué, et un corps disproportionné (il a les bras assez longs, tout comme ses mains).

9 ) Hachibi  
J'en ai fait un tigre tout en ignorant si c'est vrai ou non (et je m'en fiche un peu d'ailleurs, mais à mon avis, le tigre fait parti des neuf). Dans la mythologie chinoise, le tigre est le gardien du Nord, c'est pourquoi Hachibi débarque par le … Nord !

10 ) Nanabi  
Le démon à sept queues est un loup dans cette fiction. Pour les chinois, on le compare à l'étoile Sirius, gardienne du Palais céleste (la constellation de la Grande Ourse). Le loup se retrouve affublé de la symbolique du Nord, lui aussi. Au Japon, c'est un animal protecteur contre les autres animaux (à l'instar du chien qui descend du loup) mais à la force mal contenue, se dépensant avec fureur et sans discernement. Ceci dit, il est plus probable que Kishimoto emploiera le loup comme Sanbi …

11 ) Le kimono  
Quand on ferme un kimono, on replie d'abord le côté droit puis le gauche, de manière à avoir le pan gauche au dessus. Enfin, on fait ça quand on est vivant, car pour les morts, c'est le pan droit que l'on met par-dessus, pour signifier qu'ils ont passé l'arme à … gauche. Enfin bon, Kyûbi porte son kimono à l'envers par simple esprit de contradiction et puis n'oubliez pas que le renard est _le reflet de l'Homme_ …

12 ) Neuf  
J'arpentais mon dictionnaire des symboles entre deux parties de la fic (je divague souvent entre deux parties ……) et je suis tombée par hasard sur le "neuf". Ce n'est pas très flagrant mais on peut voir dans "Naruto" l'accomplissement de ce chiffre. Extrait :  
"_Neuf, étant le dernier de la série des chiffres, annonce à la fois une fin et un recommencement, c'est-à-dire une transposition sur un nouveau plan. On retrouverait ici l'idée de nouvelle naissance et de germination, en même temps que celle de mort ;_ …_. Dernier des nombres de l'univers manifesté, il ouvre la phase des transmutations. Il exprime la fin d'un cycle, l'achèvement d'une course, la fermeture de la boucle._"  
…  
…  
…  
C'est quand même flagrant, non ? Le coup de "l'achèvement d'une course", soit dans cette fic la quête du démon, c'était pas fait exprès … Mais du coup, ça colle super bien XD  
J'vais essayer de faire la fic en utilisant un multiple de neuf pour les parties, pour parfaire le tout. L'idéal serait quatre-vingt-une parties mais ça va faire beaucoup … (compte) Hum … J'entame la quatorzième, ça craint … Et finir en dix-huit, ça va être juste … Oui, je divague, mais c'est ma fic, j'ai bien le droit …

13 ) Forme de politesse et autres  
Au Japon, la société est très divisée et on n'emploie pas n'importe quel suffixe pour n'importe qui. J'ai _horreur_ de mettre des mots en japonais dans une fic française en dehors des noms spécifiques (si je devait remplacer "hokage" par "chef des ninja" à chaque fois, vous auriez encore moins de fics venant de moi qu'à l'heure actuelle), ce qui fait que je ne mets pas de suffixe derrière les noms, bien que ce soit pratique. Je vais mettre ici certaines formules consacrées et vous réfléchirez bien à comment les personnages les utilisent tout au long de la fic.  
a/ -sama  
Signifie "maître" au sens de chef. Utilisé pour le Hokage par des personnes qui lui sont inférieures (facile). Généralement pour des personnes à haut rang social. On peut aussi en faire une marque ironique si on l'utilise pour nommer quelqu'un d'égal ou d'inférieur, ce qui revient à l'insulter.  
b/ -san  
Marque de politesse la plus courante pour les personnes de même rang. Souvent traduit par un "monsieur" ou "madame" plus le vousoiement.  
c/ Sensei  
Ce n'est pas un suffixe à proprement parlé mais c'est une marque de respect envers les professeurs, les médecins ou toute personne susceptible d'avoir un niveau d'érudition assez élevé. On le traduit le plus souvent par "maître" ou "professeur".  
d/ Sempaï  
Supérieur hiérarchique proche, doyen ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
e/ -kun  
Employé par un adulte envers un enfant ou bien entre personnes n'ayant pas le même rang social (les newbies se le coltinent pendant un bon moment quand ils rentrent dans une entreprise, par exemple). Il désigne principalement les garçons mais on l'utilise aussi pour les filles.  
f/ -chan  
Généralement, on le rajoute pour signifier que la fille (le plus souvent) est petite et mignonne. Marque d'affection plus que de respect ou de politesse. Bien évidemment, si employé pour un garçon, on se fout de sa gueule ou alors on est très proche de lui.

Merci d'avoir lu/tenu jusque là !

Hitto-sama

**_Dernière note (alors que je mets sous format html pour fanfic . net) :_**_ merci de diffuser le plus possible les explications en fin de fic, ça peut servir à tout le monde. Si vous pouviez donner la source, ce serait encore mieux XD J'abuse, je sais, mais ça m'éxaspère de voir des fautes énormes dans les fictions concernant pourtant des choses basiques de la vie quotidienne. Et il n'y a pas que les ramen au Japon ..._


End file.
